The Sharpest Lives
by StarfirexRobinfan24
Summary: Just another Kori/Richard, Gar/Rachel, Vic/Karen compilation... equipped with laughs, cries, ... tension... love, and everything in between ] Disclaimer,: I do not, nor have I ever owned anything Teen TItans related
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

In a world so full of beauty and equally as tainted by pain, where our lives are constantly colliding against one another, new acquaintances capable of forming into allies and enemies... ever so often its entertaining to take a step back from all the chaos in which time leaves no patience for... and just take a peek into the lives of some of the more interesting citizens of this world... if only to remind us that we're not all as different as we might assume. For this era in time is so submerged in the cold, unendearing touch of technology for expression that we often miss the opportunity to experience and share in the captivated timelines certain individuals exist in... and here... here and now... we're looking in on the lives a group of friends that aren't as well put together as the seem... for even the those who live the sharpest of lives are not immune to the same chivalry, pain, deceit, and also love, passion, happiness as the rest of us normal folk. In the end we're all the same... we feel, we love, we desire, we strive, we fail, we have strengths that don't always outweigh our weakness... we're human.

We begin... with a boy,... not yet a man, regardless of the fact his age would suggest otherwise, ... we begin with Garfield Logan. How shall I put this in the most simplest of terms... Age... twenty-four... status... single, although not without a complicated unrequited love to ensure conflict... place of residence... Jump City...list of friends... they could go on forever, but I'll stick to the basics... the ones whose lives coincide at more consistent rate then most. Gar, while charming and easy to get along with... is nothing more then a goofy child at heart,... living in a world with friends that accept him ... perhaps more than they would like to at times.

We continue with Gar's dearest of friends... Kori Anders'. Alright, so here we go... Age... 23... status... single, newly single, but we'll get into those details at some point in the near future. Where was I... mmm, right, ... place of residence... a city that goes by the name of Gotham... closest friend... Garfield Logan, which I'm assuming was quite obvious. Now, while these two lives have harmonized quite well beside one another, its been an entire three years since the separation. Kori... moved to Gotham,... Garfield... actually, I think we;ll just keep at Gar from now on... he stayed in Jump City. Their lives leading down two separate paths and yet, their bond never really shaken.

But I'm getting ahead of myself, of course, I'm taking this specific time in these two individuals lives for the very sole purpose to draw attention to their approaching moment of being reunited, but I think its best if I continue with Gar's current life.

Aside from Kori, there are some old and new faces in which entered Gar's life since her departure to Gotham those three years ago. Instead of just listing them for you in a blur of font... why not just meet them?

Here we are... its Saturday morning in beautiful Jump CIty, its citizens are scurrying through their first glimpse of freedom from a long week at work, trying their best to ignore the stressful lives in which they have each built around themselves... all antsy with the promise of a relaxing weekend.

We enter Gar's life in a panicked moment, as of now, ... he's late for the day. His alarm clock, residing beside him on the nightstand to his right, erupted in a frenzy of sound waves striving to coax Gar's mind from his restless dreams... and yet,... he remained completely unflinching to its incessant beeping. It would only take the presence of ... above said unrequited love, ... who , by the way, goes by the name of Rachel Roth... entering his room in a heated essence of irritation for Gar's inability to wake.

This darkly dressed vixen, with violet hair which fell just before her shoulder in a signature style leapt toward Gar, sparing no concern for his tired state, shoving at his shoulder, shouting at him in a somewhat grainy, monotone voice... which one might suspect her to have if only just by her appearance. "Wake up Dammit!"

It was now that Gar's mind sprung to life, his large emerald eyes, which overpowered his sclera in a way that drew you into his gaze. Eyes,... which snapped open at the sight of Rachel hovering over him in a 'not so friendly' manner... her glare devouring any chance he had at beginning the day in high spirits.

"What...what?" He repeated in a fatigued voice, his mind struggling to ignite himself in the amount of alertness in which Rachel demanded from him in this moment. His gaze hovered over hers as she remained silent, crossing her arms in that all too familiar 'aren't you forgetting something' demeanor. He paused sniffling against his drowsiness and lifting a hand to his mouth, wiping at the drool which lingered upon his bottom lip. He paused, unintentionally noticing the time.

As his eyes widened in understanding of Rachel's sudden intrusion, she sighed. "I seriously don't know how you ever survived life on your own without me... you can't even handle a simple task as being prompt on a Saturday morning?"

Gar lowered his head into his pillow releasing a growl of frustration. "I'm up, ... I'm up." He paused at the sound of Rachel's footsteps, his gaze immediately directing itself to her. She stood near the doorway of his room now, his mind instantly taking in her appearance. There's no better way to say it other than that he was far more attracted to her then she could ever begin to understand. He swallowed hard, his eyes moved from the black jeans she wore, up her small frame to the navy blue tank top, then lingering upon her violet eyes which had vexed him so. "I..."

Her eyes narrowed. "Well...?'' She lifted a fragile shoulder in a shrug. "Are you just gonna sit there staring at me... or are we gonna...?" She fell silent as Gar stumbled to his feet.

"Yea... yea.. give me a minute." He paused forcing a shoe onto his large, sock-less foot, losing balance slightly. "I'll be ready in a sec."

Rachel paused, shaking her head at the mess before her. Not just at Gar... but also at his room, which alone resembled, in her opinion, that of a garbage dump. She stepped away from him entering the small living room, which wasn't any better kept by Gar. She rolled her eyes at the sight of the empty pizza boxes which layered over the coffee table, empty beer bottles scattered among every possible flat surface.

"I take it Dick and Vic were here?" She inquired in disgust at the sight before her.

It was now that Gar joined her,... a smile slapped across that cheesy expression of his. Stepping to her, he lowered his hands to to his belt, tightening it and laughing at her comment. "Yea... poker night."

She nodded. "Right... Friday night... how could it have slipped my mind?"

"Its never too early for your sarcasm now is it?" He grinned, hoping for a giggle... a laugh... a smile... anything...

Which, of course,... his hope was quickly shot down at the presence of Rachel's slim brow raising in annoyance. "Your not funny." She stepped to the door. "Are we going or not?"

He scratched at his vibrant green mess of hair... and yes... you read that right... I meant to type green... its no typo. You see, while I realize we're still in the beginning of all of this... I might as well just confirm your suspicions in that Gar is ... well... a very interesting... colorful character.

He stepped to Rachel who had entered the long hallway outside of his apartment as he responded. "Yea... you know... Dick wanted us to meet him by ten but... you know he's always late so... I think we'll be fine."

Rachel released a curt breath. "True..." She paused looking back at Gar as she placed a pale hand on the exit door. "... but Vic is always early." She sighed, stepping into the bright day, a squinting Gar following behind. "Which means... because of you Vic has been sitting there alone for the past twenty minutes... and we haven't even arrived yet."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Twenty minutes...?" Rachel snickered as her and Gar entered the large coffee shop. "Did I say twenty minutes...?" She pointed to Vic, Vic as in Victor Stone, a sturdy, strong built twenty-five year old man who sat with a scowl upon his features, his eyes wandering impatiently over his watch in the corner of the coffee shop. Rachel looked back at Gar as they continued their way toward a displeased Vic. "Make that Forty minutes he's been waiting for us."

Gar released a sigh. "It's not like Dick's here either."

Rachel ignored his comment, stepping to Vic with a close-mouthed smile. As his eyes rest upon them, they immediately narrowed. He stood, stepping to Rachel with a quick embrace. "Thanks for being on time."

"Don't blame me." Rachel said carelessly, situating herself at the round table Vic had once occupied by his lonesome.

Vic turned to Gar with a shake of the head. "You look like shit this morning? What's the matter,... can't handle poker night anymore?"

It was this that Vic managed to get a smile from Rachel as he, himself, broke into laughter, leaving Gar to rise in a defensive attitude.

"Don't even go there." Gar said, joining Rachel at the table, looking to Vic as he returned to his seat across from him. "I killed all of you last night." His chest raised in arrogance. "No one can't beat me at my own game."

"Who's ... 'all of you' ?" Rachel asked, looking to Vic. "I thought it was just you and Dick last night?"

Vic shook his head, the excitement on his face was far too much for Rachel to stomach at the moment. She lowered her gaze to the menu as he responded.

"Nah,... last night was epic, we haven't had a poker night like that in a long while." He paused looking To Gar. "Let's see... who all was there?"

"Uhh... Roy... Roy was there."

"Yea Roy," Vic continued his brows burrowed in thought. "I think... was Xavier there?... No... I only remember Wally, Dick, you, me, Roy... and... I think... there was one more."

Gar nodded. "Yea... it was..."

"Geeze forget I asked." Rachel sighed to herself. "I didn't realize you had all drank so much you can't even remember the company you kept." She jumped slightly as Victor's voice carried loudly through the entire coffee shop.

"Yea! There he is!" Vic said standing, drawing the attention of Gar and Rachel to the entrance.

There stood Dick Grayson... now, just hearing his name I know he needs no introduction so I'll skip the trouble of explaining it in full detail... playboy... millionaire... desired... that's all that's important for now. Dick stepped toward the group with a smile... removing his shades to reveal those captivating blue eyes which sparked even brighter below his thick, black spiked hair. He stepped to Vic, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "Am I late?"

"Always." Rachel replied.

She received a glance from Dick, but his attention was instantly returned to Vic as he spoke. "How you been spike?"

Dick shrugged, situating himself in the chair across from Rachel, beside Vic. "It's been one hell of a morning. You'd think with Bruce living in Gotham and me al the way over here, that he'd be less of a pain in the ass. Apparently he's sending a temporary assistant here from Gotham to 'check up' on me." He paused giving a quick nod to the others. "Gar,... hey Rae... how you been?"

She inhaled deeply, lowering the menu to the table. "I've been good..." She paused looking to Gar and Vic simultaneously. "So... whats the deal? WHy are we all here?"

Gar cleared his throat. "I have some news."

Rachel looked to him in confusion. "Wait... you're the reason we're all together right now, and you weren't even awake for it?"

Gar sighed. "Look... just... listen." He paused clearing his throat. "Do you guys remember Kori."

"You mean do we remember the millions of times you've brought her up?" Vic laughed.

"What about her?" Rachel said, being the only one who knew Kori personally.

"Yea well... she's coming out here to visit and I'm hoping I can convince her to stay." Gar said.

This sparked a sense of excitement in Rachel, who was actually quite good friends with Kori before she moved. "When... when is she suppose to visit?"

"Today." Gar replied. "I'm suppose to pick her up at the airport in a few hours... but..." He paused glancing back and forth between Vic and Dick. "I just wanna be sure everyone welcomes her."

Dick raised a brow to this comment, a slight chuckle escaping him. "What is that suppose to mean? What are we gonna do to her?"

Gar shook his head. "I don't mean it in a bad way... just... Dick..."

"Oh I knew this was coming." Dick said rolling his eyes.

"Don't... I mean... try not to be yourself around her... she's a free spirit and I wouldn't want you ... I don't want you to..."

As Gar remained in hesitation, Rachel looked to Dick with a smirk. "What he's trying to say is ... don't sleep with her."

The table erupted in laughter, all aside from Dick who shrugged. "I don't sleep with every girl I meet. I think you'll be fine."

"I don't know Dick." Rachel began. "She's quite a looker."

"Nah..." Vic joined in, placing a hand firmly upon Dick's shoulder. "... Dick's got standards... and no offense Gar, but if this girl is as close to you as you've made it seem..." his eyes narrowed and his features crept in a sour expression. "... something tells me not to get our hopes up."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Dick sighed, standing, annoyed with the direction the conversation had taken. "I'm going to use the restroom, I'll be back."

When he finished in the restroom, Dick made his way back toward the table, pausing at the sound of a melodic giggle which sounded beside him. He paused turning to the direction of where the sound originated from. A smile crept across his face as his eyes wandered up the thin figure of a voluptuous red-head. His eyes wandered over her in a slow, patient moment of appreciation for her beauty. She was turned with her back to him, but that didn't stop him from noticing the tight faded jeans which hugged at her hips and the beautifully flowing flame of red hair which trailed down her back, stopping just before her waist. Clearing his throat he stepped to her, drawing her attention with a casual 'accidental' collision of shoulders.

He swallowed hard as the girl turned to him, her bright jade eyes sparkling before him, his gaze taking in the beautifully displayed cleavage of hers which was cradled beneath a snug fit lavender T-shirt. "I'm.. I'm so sorry." He said in response to running into her. "I ... I didn't see you there."

"It's no trouble." She said immediately turning away from him.

Dick's eyes narrowed... how could she not know who he was? How could she dismiss him so easily? Sure he had become more of a notorious playboy in this town but his reputation and wealth wasn't short of being common knowledge. The fact that this stranger dismissed him without even the slightest amount of hesitation, only fed his interest in her. He stepped in front of her once again, extending a hand to her. "I didn't get your name..." he smiled that charming smile of his, hoping to draw her in. "... I'm Dick Grayson."

His arrogance was restored as she accepted his hand with a grand smile. "Dick Grayson?... the Dick Grayson?" He nodded, her smile growing wider. "This is great."

"Yea well..."

"You might actually be able to help me. I've heard a lot about you from my friend..." As she hesitated, Dick's eyes went wide... hoping she wasn't the Kori he was meant to steer clear from. "You see... I'm Kori Anders. I'm trying to surprise my friend Garfield." As Dick remained silent, still processing her beauty coupled with the fact that he was not allowed to pursue her under the orders of Gar himself, she continued. "I mean... I'm sure your busy, but..." She paused brushing a strand of hair behind her right ear, her eyes focused on her shoes now. "I just... if you could possibly direct me to his apartment. I kinda wanna catch him before he leaves for the airport." As Dick still remained unresponsive, Kori released a nervous chuckle. "Alright well... clearly I have the wrong Dick Grayson so... I'll just..."

"No..." Dick finally spoke. He cleared his throat, frustrated with his inability to speak clearly. He shifted his body slightly, pointing in the direction of his table. "See... Gar's just over there. He was uhhh... he was just telling us you were coming to town."

It was now that Kori's smile returned, her large eyes widening over the sight of Gar slouched over the table in the distance. She squealed in excitement to herself, looking to Dick once more. "Is that Rachel who's with him?"

Dick nodded, immediately following Kori as she crept quietly toward the table. As Dick returned to his seat, he couldn't help but feel slightly taken back by Kori's careless demeanor in meeting him. It tore at his arrogance slightly... but then again... Kori didn't exactly live here so perhaps it would take time for her to realize exactly who he was.

His eyes focused on Kori as she snuck up behind Gar, thrusting her hands upon his shoulders starling him. Gar jumped from his seat, stepping to Kori in a cheer of excitement. Dick and Vic's eyes widened as Kori jumped into Gar's arms, him spinning her once, giving her a kiss upon the forehead.

"It's so good to see you!" Gar smiled, returning Kori to her feet.

Kori blushed before him, while the rest of the table merely observed their rekindled friendship occurring before them.

"You used to be so adorable." kori laughed. "What happened?"

Gar shook his head. "Look at you... three years has turned you into quite the babe."

Kori's giggle sounded again as she stared back at Gar's raised brows and cheesy expression as he nodded back at her. "Well, are you surprised? I took the early flight so I could save you the trouble of going to the airport." She paused and before Gar could respond Kori stepped to Rachel, placing a knee upon Gar's seat and leaning into Rachel, hugging her tightly. "Rachel!"

Rachel's eyes widened. "Can't ... breathe."

Kori immediately released her, taking her place in Gar's seat, her cheeks flushed with excitement. "You look amazing Rachel..." her eyes narrowed in a sinister gleam. "I see your sarcasm and bitchy attitude haven't changed."

While Vic and Dick's eyes widened in fear for how Rachel would respond, they remained in shock as Rachel sent Kori a smile.

"Yea well... we can't all be as enthusiastic as you and Gar." Rachel replied in a monotone voice.

Kori shook her head, looking to Gar as he pulled up a chair beside her.

"So..." Gar said, the smile on his face unshaken. "I... I still can't believe your here." He shook his head. "Three years is a long time. What have you been up to?"

Kori sighed. "I don't even know where to begin." She paused looking to Vic. Sending him a smile, she extended a hand to him. "You must be Victor?"

He smiled, accepting her hand, shaking it firmly. "Right you are. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kori's eyes wandered over Dick now. "And you..." she giggled. "I've heard a lot about you."

"It's all true." Gar laughed... ignoring the glare Dick sent his way. "So... " he continued looking to Kori still. "What did you wanna do today?"

Kori tapped a finger against her chin in thought. "You know what..." her eyes ignited in a fierce gaze. "It's been a while since you and I spent the day bar hopping. It's the perfect way to catch up on the time we've had away from each other."

Dick choked slightly on his water, looking to Kori in surprise... She definitely didn't seem like someone who would condone such things.

"Yeeeaaa!" Vic cheered, nodding in Kori's direction. "I think you and I are gonna get along just fine little lady."

Kori giggled then looked to a quiet Rachel. "Whats wrong? Your not up for it?"

Rachel shook her head. "Its only eleven in the morning."

"Please... don't act all high and mighty... I've got a few stories about you that would shock even Gar."

Rachel's eyes widened. "You swore you wouldn't speak about that. Besides... you spill my secrets..." a sinister grin crept across her face. "... and I spill yours... and trust me, yours are far worse."

Kori laughed. "Touche." She paused, her excitement fading suddenly. "No... you know what... the fun might just have to wait."

"Why?' Gar asked sadly.

Kori shrugged. "I have to meet up with someone."

Vic and Dick remained confused as both Rachel and Gar sighed in frustration.

"Please don't tell me this has anything to do with Roy." Rachel asked.

Kori shrugged, her eyes receding into a dreamy state now. "Ahh... Roy Harper..."

"Didn't he break up with you? I mean, isn't that the reason you left Jump City in the first place?... to get away from him?" Gar asked.

"No... I left because of you."

Gar rolled his eyes, paying no attention to the laughter that consumed their table now. "Nice Kori... real nice."

"Sorry Gar..." Kori continued. She brushed a stray bang from her eye. "No... I didn't leave because of Roy..." She sighed. "I left because..." She passed a suggestive glance to Rachel, who in turn burst into laughter.

"What? What am I missing?" Gar asked.

"I left because of Bruce Wayne."

This caught Dick's attention now, Bruce Wayne being his adoptive father. "Wait... how do you know Bruce?"

Kori shrugged. "He and I ..."

"Please don't tell me your fucking him?" Rachel said, both Gar and Vic sparked into laughter while Dick remained wide-eyed and silent.

"No..." She stifled her laughter, attempting to express her true sense of frustration in the matter. "... no, it's just that he gave me an internship at his company a while back and I finally accepted." SHe shrugged, taking a sip of the glass of water before Gar. "... which is why I had to move to Gotham... and its also why I'm back."

"What do you mean?" Gar asked curiously.

There was a pause as Kori lowered her black and purple tote bag from her shoulder, revealing a thin manila envelope. Her eyes narrowed over the sheet of paper which she removed from it. "Mr. Wayne has advised me to spend a few weeks at his business location here."

"That's great news. So you wont be leaving as soon as I thought you would." Gar smiled.

As Kori's shoulders slouched in annoyance, Rachel's brow lifted slightly. "I take it you're not all excited about it."

Kori inhaled deeply, replacing the manila envelope back into her purse. "I don't hate the idea of working there, I just... Bruce was very clear that my boss here is quite the prick." She paused trying to remember his name. "He said to be careful around this one... this... Richard character." Her eyes narrowed as the table erupted in laughter, aside from herself and Dick of course. As she noticed his raised brow in curiosity she said, "Did I miss something?"

Dick ran a hand through his hair, a slight chuckle escaping him. "Uh... well... that's me." He paused, continuing only after Kori stared back at him in confusion. "I'm the prick Bruce warned you about."

"Yea Kor," Gar said lifting his glass of water to his lips now trying to hold back the humor he felt from the scenario before him. "Dick is a nickname for someone named RIchard."

"Yea..." Rachel chimed in. "Your boss is... " she motioned to Dick. "... well, its this bundle of joy."

Kori's eyes widened over Dick's, his demeanor staring back at her with an expression she took as offended. She shook her head, her words stuttering passed her lips. "I... I um,... I mean Bruce didn't say that you were... I mean, those weren't his actual words..." She scratched at her head, her eyes frantically moving across the table before her. "... he spoke very... very... highly of you and..."

She fell silent as Dick laughed, waving a hand dismissively in her direction. "Don't worry about it. I know how Bruce is..."

"He should..." Vic added. "Bruce is Dick's father."

It was now that Kori could feel heat rising against her cheeks in embarrassment... the only thought processing in her mind that this was not exactly the first impression she had anticipated in relation to her new boss.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**(A/N) Alright so this is just something I had written from a little while ago and I thought I'd post it... not sure If I'm going to continue it or not, but I figured I'd see how things turn out. I'm still continuing with my story "The Light Behind Your Eyes', so for those of you who are still enjoying it, don't be concerned ... I'm not paying any less amount of attention to it. So please, if you will R/R =]**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Thanks for the heads up, Gar." Kori said with a sigh, pulling her luggage into his room. "I could have really gone without insulting one of your friends who just so happens to be my boss."

Gar laughed, tossing himself back upon the bed, an arm stretched behind his head for support. He and Kori remained in his room alone, while Vic, Rachel and Dick waited in the living room. They had made their way to Gar's apartment from the coffee shop at the request of Kori who had received a stressed call from Bruce asking why she had yet to make an appearance at Wayne Industries. She was here to quickly change into her professional attire, freshen up a bit, then make her way to the office.

Gar released a squeal as Kori lifted her shirt over her head. Now, she was used to changing in front of Gar from the past as a result of their close friendship which contained no amount of attraction between the two. Regardless, it had been a long while since Gar had seen Kori so the occurrence of her sparking conversation with him so casually as she stripped from her clothing, relax, she was still covered in undergarments, but still, Gar was taken back for a moment. He quickly averted his eyes then addressed Kori's statement.

"Look,... I didn't realize you were even working for Wayne Industries or I would have mentioned Dick was the VP of the Jump City corporation." He shrugged. "Dont worry though, Dick is a pretty relaxed guy,... he took no offense."

Kori shook her head, pulling a dress shirt from her suitcase, her tone still very much absorbed in frustration for Gar as well as herself. She knew she must have looked like such an idiot to Dick, and beyond that, she had basically gone out of her way to unintentionally insult her new boss. The thought alone, of what work would be like these next few weeks after such an incident made her nervous.

"I still think..." she began as she stepped to the large closet mirror door to her right, buttoning her shirt. "I still think you should have been a little more specific as to who he was. I'm not looking forward to the awkward conversations which are sure to ensue between him and I." She paused pulling a pair of black slacks up to her waist, tucking in the bottom of her shirt. "I mean... he's my boss. I'm suppose to be his secretary." She looked to the mirror once more, a low growl escaping her as she attempted to tame the frizzed mess of hair which refused to cooperate with her. "I have to speak with him _literally_ every day ... most likely all day."

"You're over reacting. Dick's a chill dude."

"Right... I'm sure he is..." Kori retorted back in a sarcastic tone. Adjusting her collar she turned to Gar tossing her arms down at her sides, her hands hugging the outsides of her legs. "I've heard from Bruce personally that he is nothing like you have explained him to be." She paused as Gar looked to her. "How do I look? Presentable?"

Gar brought his legs over the side of the bed, leaning his elbows forward on his knees. His eyes overlooked her outfit then sent her a smile. "You look just fine." He stood snaking an arm around her shoulders, leading her toward the door now. "Just... relax, you'll do great."

"Gar..." she said in a slight whine.

"Take my advice... you're over thinking this." They paused in the living room now, both focused on their conversation as the others drew their attention to them. Gar turned toward Kori, sending a kiss to her forehead. "You look great, and you'll do great. Trust me." He could tell she was not fully convinced so he sent her another smile. "Hey... just think of when you get back from the office... "

Kori hesitated, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She released a drawn out sigh then her eyes wandered over the messy room around her. "... is the apartment going to be this clean when I get back?"

Ignoring Vic and Dick's laughter as it settled around them Gar scratched at his head, his eyes scanning the mess around them now. "Uhh... maybe I'll do something about the mess."

It was now that Kori smiled, her confidence shinning through her eyes. "Well, then... perhaps I will take up your offer to stay here." She raised a finger to him in a warning matter, her voice raised in a playful manner. "Although... any late night girls' get in my way as they're sneaking out and I wont try to keep my late night visits a secret either."

Rachel stood with a laugh while Dick and Vic stared at Kori in surprise...still unsure of what to really expect of her behavior, and finding the adjustment quite different then any other female they had met. Rachel stepped to Kori pulling her phone from her jeans pocket. "Give me your number... that way whenever Gar gets to be too much..." she sent a playful glare in Gar's direction, which he immediately shrugged off. "... you can come stay with me."

Kori paused lifting her left wrist to her sight, checking the time on her watch, her eyes going wide as she did so. "Alright, but lets make this quick. Bruce is already on a rampage."

As Kori handed Rachel her phone to collect her number, Vic stood, "I'll take your number as well." He shrugged. "You know, just if you need help some time... or if you get lost or what not." He paused accepting Kori's phone from Rachel's possession. "And don't worry about Bruce, he's probably just worried about your adjustment here."

Kori laughed, obliviously catching Dick's attention now. "No... Bruce is never anything but serious... trust me." Once her phone was returned to her, she stepped to Gar once more, embracing him warmly then stepped to the door. "Alright, it was a pleasure meeting all of you,... seeing you again Rachel... Gar,... I'll be back shortly."

As she disappeared behind the door Rachel's eyes narrowed over Gar who had immediately stepped into the kitchen grabbing a trash bag and immediately getting to work on the mess that surrounded them. She hesitated, "What are you doing?" A slight chuckle escaped her. "Wait... oh, isn't this cute? You're the same little puppy that pined after Kori's ever word."

Gar rolled his eyes at Rachel, a loud clank sounding as he began filling the trash bag with the empty bottles of beer and the trash upon the coffee table. "She's my best friend of course I care what she thinks... and besides, you were complaining about the mess too so..."

"Yea..." Rachel released a snorted laugh, lowering herself upon the couch beside Vic. "... I didn't really think you'd actually do anything about it."

The three sat quietly for a moment, watching Gar actually cleaning up after himself, before any conversation started. It began with a hesitant glance from Dick to Rachel. "So... Kori... how long have you known her?"

"I don't know. A few years I guess." Rachel replied, her gaze tuned in to her phone.

"Well, I think she's great." Vic added, leaning back into the lumpy gray couch. "I'm glad were finally meeting her."

"She's more than great, she's fun... the funnest person I know. " Gar said... he laughed to himself then continued. "She's not a fan of 'Richard' at the moment though."

Dick's brow arched in annoyance. "And what did I do?"

Gar shrugged. "Nothing,... she's just embarrassed about earlier today. Which is a good thing... don't think I didn't notice you looking her up and down at the coffee shop." His work came to a halt, directing a gaze of warning to Dick. "I meant what I said... don't go anywhere near her."

Dick rolled his eyes, ignoring his far too interested thoughts about Kori. "Look, I'm suppose to be her boss... do you really think I would do something so stupid as to sleep with her?"

The room fell silent, glances being exchanged between everyone aside from Dick, who watched the scene play out before him in annoyance.

"Yes... that sounds like the Dick we know." Rachel said blatantly.

"Well, don't worry about it. I can honestly say I have no interest in her." Which was partially true. If he was being honest with himself, sure, he found her attractive, who wouldn't, but that didn't mean he would go out of his way to anger Bruce and Gar by even daring to pursue Kori. As it were, he wasn't entirely sure he actually was all that interested in her. She was somewhat strange, and Dick wasn't a fan of strange. He was comfortable in being able to anticipate womans behavior, Kori obviously didn't fall under the category as predictable.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The day carried on fairly slowly, the sight of Gar cleaning the apartment had quickly grown tiresome, and while Rachel remained behind, Dick and Vic took to the town. The two sat now in Dick's apartment. It was several hours since either of them had seen Gar, Rachel or Kori. They were each leaned back into the black leather couch, their attention sucked solely upon the football game broadcasting loudly from the flat screen against the wall.

"Commercial,... thirty-second time out!" Vic shouted, wide-eyed.

Dick stood immediately racing into the kitchen and grabbing two bottles of beer from the fridge then returned to his place upon the couch quickly. Handing a bottle to Vic, he remained silent.

"So..." Vic said, popping the lid from the bottle and taking a quick swig.

Dick looked to him narrow eyed. "So...?"

He could tell from Vic's suggestive expression that he had something on his mind and if he were to take a guess it surely had something to do with a certain red-head.

Vic rested an arm against the side of the couch, his brows moving up and down in a frenzy. "Kori..."

Dick rolled his eyes now, placing his beer upon the coffee table before him. "What about her?"

"Don't play coy with me, Dick. I can see you're into her."

"No... that's just it... I'm not."

"Alright... play it that way then. A warning, if I may..." Vic continued with a laugh. " From what Gar's told me about her... you're not Kori's type."

This comment surfaced an arrogant laugh from Dick now. "That's where he's wrong...I'm every girl's type."

"I'm just saying... I don't want you making a fool of yourself tonight. Gar mentioned something about hitting up O'Reilly's tonight." O'Reilly's being a local bar they went to frequently. "And... Gar also said Kori is far from shy. I wouldn't be surprised if she got that pretty little brow of yours in a fit tonight while she's mingling."

Dick shook his head. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm not interested in her."

Vic nodded his hands out at his sides in defeat. "Alright... alright. I'm just making sure." He paused lifting his phone from the corner table to his right. Dick's interest sparked as Vic smiled. "Oh yea..."

"What?"

"Karen's gonna be there tonight."

"Are you gonna finally lock that down or what? She hardly knows you exist. You have to be more assertive... confident... girl's feed off that shit."

Vic stood, placing his phone in his pocket and quickly downing the contents of his beer. "I'd like to hear you say that if you weren't Dick Grayson. You hardly have to try at all with women. One smile from you and the women see dollar signs in their eyes." He cleared his throat. "Are you coming?"

"Now?"

When they arrived at O'Reilly's Vic quickly scanned the crowd before them, motioning to the far left corner of the bar where their friends sat.

"She's not here." Vic said.

Dick leaned against the counter now with a sigh. "I told you I wasn't interested in her." His eyes which remained over the bar now came to halt as Vic stepped before him, shaking his head. "What?"

"I was talking about Karen... not Kori."

Dick allowed a nervous chuckle passed his lips then turned to Rachel who sat at the bar beside him. He knew he had made it well-known, at least to Vic, that Kori was still on his mind, and he hoped by playing it casual the subject would fade all together. The truth being, Kori hadn't shown yet so it was a reasonable question to pose. It was Gar, Vic and Rachel, that's all.

"What are you looking at?" Rachel asked him.

Dick shrugged, his glance wandering over her same attire as this morning. "You look nice." Rachel raised a brow but did not acknowledge his compliment with a reply. Clearing his throat Dick lowered his voice as he motioned to the bartender. "So... where's Kori?"

"How should I know? Ask Gar."

"There she is!" Gar's voice sounded, reaching the ears of Rachel and Dick. They both turned in the direction of the entrance to the bar watching in silence as Gar and Kori greeted each other.

Kori stepped to Gar in a snug, black skirt, a blue halter top, embracing him with much excitement.

"Long day? You were there longer then I anticipated. " Gar said, leading Kori toward the bar.

Dick's eyes wandered over Kori as she released a growl of frustration, her hands pulling the bobby pins from her hair. He swallowed hard, his eyes focused on her expression as her eyes shut, brows burrowing in exhaustion and her hands raking through her hair, positioning it behind her.

"I know... I don't know what happened. I must have lost track of the time." She inhaled deeply, smiling at Rachel and passing an awkward glance at Dick. "Bruce kept calling and... I don't know, he's never satisfied."

"Well," Gar began, his squeal of a voice drawing a smile from Kori. "... you're here now." He handed her a beer. "Time to just relax."

Kori shook her head, leaning her hips into the bar counter top and motioning to the bartender. "I think I'm going to need something a little stronger than beer." She smiled up at the bartender as he came to a halt before her. "I'll have a double shot of bourbon, please." The bartender obliged, then returned to the many other hands which waved at him from other customers attached to the bar counter. Kori downed the drink then shutting her eyes allowed the harshness of the liquor which burned at the back of her throat to settle. Opening her eyes now, she looked to Rachel. "So... no guys you're interested in?"

Rachel shook her head. "I don't think I'm even going to be here long. If not for you I probably wouldn't have come."

"And you?" Kori asked, looking to Gar.

Gar laughed nervously, his eyes unintentionally passing a glance at Rachel who was too involved with her phone to even notice. "No... not really."

Kori's eyes narrowed. "But I thought you said there was a girl you had your eye on? ... you said she was..."

Kori fell silent as Gar leapt forward, placing his hands over her mouth, his eyes wide. "Are you crazy? I told you that in confidence."

The moment Gar stepped back from her Kori laughed at his nervous demeanor. "I get it..." her eyes wandered over the crowd of dancing and mingling people. "Is she here?" Her eyes widened. "She is... isn't she?"

"No. No she isn't... here." Gar said weakly, lifting his beer to his lips.

"Then what are you waiting for? Don't let one girl hold you back." She shoved him toward the crowd. "Go... mingle."

Gar did as she said and entered the crowd. Not so much to mingle as much as it was to bring to a stop the conversation at hand. He was thankful Rachel had not grown suspicious of Kori's words, and decided there was an actually substantial amount of logic in her words. He was convinced he stood no chance with Rachel, it was clear merely by their interactions, she hated him. Which of course isn't true, but I don't think now was a moment in time where Rachel even considered Gar as anything other than that annoying close friend she had to take care of now and again.

"I've been trying to get him to move on from this secret crush he has for some time now. You've been here one day and already have him mingling... very nice." Dick said with a laugh.

Kori looked to him with hesitant eyes, her embarrassment from earlier still ringing in her mind. Dick's frustration set in further as Kori smiled briefly for him then turned to Rachel. To be honest, Dick wasn't really sure how to deal with this situation, come Monday morning he would have to be her boss, her superior, and yet right now he was at a bar with her seeing, he was confident, an entirely different side of her.

Kori looked to Rachel for conversation but was quickly shunned by a pale finger which was held up at her face as Rachel answered her phone, stepping to the exit of the bar now. She inhaled deeply, then turned to Dick once more, situating herself upon the stool beside him now.

"I trust the office was easy to adjust to?"

Kori nodded. "Yes... it was nice." She paused and as Dick opened his mouth to speak she rested an elbow on the bar, turning her body toward him. "Look, I just wanna be clear about all this. I mean, I'm sure your thinking is as somewhat scattered as much as mine is."

"It is?"

"Yes,... I mean, bottom line, for the next few weeks you're my boss and I just want to be sure that this...'" She motioned to her surroundings. "... that this is okay with you. Because if it isn't I can separate myself from Gar in instances that you two are hanging out. I just... I don't want you to see this side of me and immediately assume that I cannot pull myself together when the time comes that you need me to be professional."

Dick smiled, unsure of even why, but something about her words brought comfort to him. "Well... I think its very..." He raised a brow at her. "... professional of you to address the situation with me so openly and I don't think this will be a problem. If you manage to keep Bruce happy in the work place then I doubt I have anything to be concerned of."

"Good, because this is what I was thinking..." as she continued, Dick couldn't help but bask in her confidence in the matter. She had taken the initiative in which he, himself, felt a loss of words with, which was strange for him. As she spoke he found himself drawn into her expressionative bright eyes. "When it comes to work..." She directed a finger in his direction. "... you just be that uptight, stern man Bruce described you as, and I'll be the hard-working, dedicated secretary that I am." Dick chuckled as Kori's shoulders perked slightly in excitement. "As far as a situation like this, partying together,... lets just try to keep an open mind. I certainly will not judge you for anything you do, and I hope you would feel obliged to do the same." She extended a hand to him. "Agreed?"

Dick's gaze lowered to her hand which remained firm between them. He hesitated for a moment then accepted her hand, shaking it with a laugh. "Agreed."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"You sure you're not 'interested' in Kori even in the slightest?" Vic slurred in Dick's general direction as he leaned back against the bar counter top.

Dick's gaze, which previously remained fixated on the flirtatious dancing Kori was submerged in on the dance floor, now turned to Vic. It had been a little over an hour since they had arrived at O'Reilly's and while their small knit group was entering deeper into a drunken haze, Dick had for some reason separated himself from his usual promiscuous behavior. Not fully understanding his disinterest to do so.

He ignored Vic's taunting, lingering back into his thoughts. It bothered him that even after several attempts to begin mere, innocent conversation with Kori the entire night that she had somehow continued to find ways around it. Whether she separated herself from him by accepting an offer to dance by a random bar occupant or by conversation Gar, Vic and Rachel had initiated, the entire scenario was annoying him. He knew very well that he couldn't ever actually be intimate with her, but he found that his mind refused him the reality of this truth. Which, to him, was slightly confusing for he wasn't entirely sure he was interested in her because he wanted to sleep with her or if he felt drawn to her merely based upon the fact that she dismissed him so easily, which was something he was quite unfamiliar with.

His eyes had been on her for most the night, his mind wandering over her beauty and how her very smile had so quickly become intoxicating to him. In the end, he felt out of his element. He had never had to work so hard to get a woman to sleep with him, let alone cooperate in simple conversation with him. He wasn't sure if she was still spooked by the idea that he was nonetheless her boss, but, if so than the agreement they had made would prove to be irrelevant if she still refused even common communication with him. Even now as he spoke with Gar, his mind forced his attention to Kori. She was currently in a heated exchange of passionate swaying hips as she danced against a tall, gruff man. The way his hands latched themselves onto her waist made him uneasy. The fact that he had only just met this girl, Kori, and yet she had this reign over him, it only sunk him deeper into the agitation he felt. How could someone so different from him, someone so carefree and expressionist have drawn him in so quickly? Perhaps its was because he knew, whether he really wanted her or not, that he couldn't have her. At least not without upsetting the balance in his friendship with Gar.

Dick swallowed hard as she approached the bar, her thin figure stepping to them once again. She wiped a hand across her sweat beaded forehead and looked to Gar in a shortness of breath. "Who's up for a dance?" There was a brief silence, Kori rolled her eyes, looking to Rachel. "Your so quiet, whats wrong?"

Rachel remained in an unpleasant slouch over the bar, a hand fixed beneath her chin. Her eyes were cast down at the bar in pure boredom. "This isn't exactly the best night I've ever had."

"Oh come on, lighten up." Gar said. Kori's eyes narrowed as Gar stepped to Rachel placing an arm around her shoulder, his smile invading the depressed vibe that surrounded her. He shook her stiff demeanor, trying to rid her of her mood as his voice raised in a pleading tone. "You barely even touched your beer. You should be enjoying Kori's return with the rest of us."

"I am."

"You don't look like it. Come on, how about a smile?"

Rachel's brow raised in his direction, her pale arm removing Gar's hold over her. "This is my smile." She glared into Gar's excitement, destroying it instantly. Standing she pulled herself up from the stool then sighed. "I guess I'll just see you all tomorrow or whatever." She paused looking to Kori. "Glad your back Kor."

"Wait..." Gar said, his eyes pleading before Rachel. Bringing her footing to a pause she turned back to him. He inhaled heavily, a deep shrug settling over him. "Don't umm... don't go. You should stay. It's still early."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow Gar."

Aside from the vibrant life of their surroundings, the vicious dancing that occurred all around them, loud conversation taking place and blinding lights and pounding music, the conversation around them had fallen silent. In this moment, a strange feeling came over Kori. She stared intently, observing with a well-trained eye on Gar. She could read him, spark conversation with him without words, without no other movement then her eyes upon his demeanor. They had been friends so long that even now, as Gar struggled against his emotions for Rachel, which remained unrecognizable to Vic and Dick, to Kori, this was all too obvious. She concentrated her gaze to his slouched shoulders, his beseeching eyes on the vision of Rachel departing and instantly she knew.

"Oh... my... God...!" Kori shouted, her tone drenched in surprise as the realization washed over her. Gar looked to her narrow eyed as she laughed, a slim finger pointed confidently in his direction. "You..." Dick and Vic found themselves laughing as Gar's eyes widened. "... you... I can't believe I never noticed this before."

"What are you talking about?" Gar asked nervously, scratching at his brow. His gaze moving frantically in every direction, determined to evade Kori's.

Kori playfully shoved him in the shoulder. "You have a thing for Rachel." His eyes widened even larger now. "Admit it."

He shook his head, passing nervous glances between Dick and Vic, then lowering his voice he leaned closer to Kori. "C'mon Kor, you're... you're being ridiculous."

She shook her head, a smile permanently playing at her lips. She stepped closer to Gar forcing his gaze to hers with a hand below his chin. She paused peering into his eyes for her answer. Those forest greens stared back at her hesitantly, trying to force composure in which he knew was defenseless against Kori, her confident expression shattering his hopes of fooling her. "Don't even try to lie to me Gar. I know when your hiding something."

There was a brief silence, then Gar gave in to her relentless gaze. "Fine... " He shoved her hand away from his, slouching his body down into his seat again and continuing with a shrug. "Yea, I like Rachel."

He paused as Kori squealed, Dick and Vic leaning closer in curiosity at how the conversation would continue between the two now. "This is amazing. Why haven't you asked her out?"

"What? Kori no,... if anyone knows Rachel its you. You know she'd never be interested in me."

Dick's eyes narrowed as Kori's expression receded to a concerned whimper. "No,.. Gar, you just have to be more... confident," she slapped at his shoulder again, his depressed, scrawny body jolting back slightly. "... assert yourself,... girls feed off that shit."

As she said this, Vic and Dick exchanged a quick awkward glance acknowledging the fact that Kori's words had previously been stated in advice from Dick to Vic.

"I don't know Kor,... Rachel's... scary sometimes."

"True, true,... that's very true, but I know things about her that you don't."

Gar hesitated. "Look, we can talk about this another time. I'm not really..."

"KORI!"

"Karen! You made it!"

The three of them turned to the voice which approached, and stared as Kori hugged the girl, Vic's eyes sparking in excitement.

Karen smiled, her laughter taking a pause as she looked over Kori. "Girl,... I would have been here sooner if I knew you were in town. You look amazing."

Kori smiled. "ME? Look at you." Clearing her throat she took a step back, placing a hand upon Dick's shoulder. "Karen... I want you to meet..."

Karen stepped closer to Dick with a hand extended out toward him in which he immediately mirrored the gesture. "Dick Grayson... I've been trying to meet you for some time now." Looking to Kori she rolled her eyes. "I should have known you'd be the one to grab him."

Kori shook her head, a flabbergasted chuckle escaping her, which for Dick did not exactly feed his ego. "No, come on Bee, you know I'm not that kind of girl." She paused motioning to Gar. "You already know Gar, and this... this amazing man, is Victor..."

"...Stone..." Karen finished. Her knowledge of Victor surprising all of them. She shook Vic's more than eager hand. "I've heard a lot about you." She exchanged another flirtatious glance with Kori then returned her attention to Vic once again. "All good things."

"Can I get you a drink?" Vic asked nervously, his eyes still slightly wide in shock at how the night had taken a turn for the better.

At this statement, Karen lit up. Her excitement called out to the approaching bartender. "Shots all around!" Grabbing Kori's arm she pulled her toward her and into the bar, unintentionally knocking Kori straight into Richard's side. "Shots... let's go!"

Kori giggled trying to regain her balance then inhaling deeply as Dick placed his hand upon her waist repositioning her on her feet. He found himself not wanting to admit the rush of desire that settled over him as his hands fixed themselves upon her waist, her slim figure feeling so right in his possession. It bothered him that Kori dismissed him without interest at all... yet again. The truth that she had seemed so careless about the gesture frustrating him further. Most girls would kill to be in the precise spot she was in at the moment and it seemed as though she really didn't care. This alone rose further conflict in his own thoughts.

Stepping to the side and out of his grasp she said, "Sorry, ... Karen gets a little excited."

Dick sent her a warm smile. "No problem."

"All right Kor," Karen cheered, passing her two shots, in which Kori handed one to Dick. "... just like old times."

Kori sighed. "I don't know Karen,... I probably shouldn't. It's getting late already and..."

"What? I did not just here _the_ Kori Anders deny a shot." Karen rolled her eyes, her loud voice pitching over the crowd around them. "What's happened to you girl? You used to be the life of the party." She scoffed. "Please Kori, I'm not asking you to take your shirt off and dance on the table... just take the damn shot."

Kori inhaled deeply. "Fine...if we're doing this..." she motioned to the bartender. "... then we're doing it right." she smiled up at the man now. "Tequila all around,..." she smiled. "... and keep 'em coming."

"That's the girl i remember" Karen cheered. She paused falling silent, noticing a far than friendly glance from the bartender to Kori, who remained oblivious to this gesture. Lowering her voice, karen laughed. "He wants you so bad."

Kori cringed at the harshness of the drink. "Who?"

"The bartender. His eyes can't stay off of you."

Dick felt a rise of anger in him, the strength of said angler surprising him.

"Please stop." Gar cringed. "I definitely do not miss you two discussing your sexual encounters."

Kori laughed. "Don't worry about it Gar, Karen's always joking about stuff like that just to make me feel embarrassed."

"No I don't. It's the truth, he wants you and if you ask me... you should oblige."

Kori spit a small amount of her shot down upon herself in surprise at Karen's forward comment. Lowering a hand to her shirt she brushed the droplets of tequila away then looked to Karen. "Geeze Karen, calm down."

"Here you are..." the bartender said filling Kori's shot glass and smiling down at her, only moving away as he became uncomfortable with the glare Dick had focused upon him.

"I told you. You have to go home with him."

"Oh, alright, let me just get my slut card stamped then I'll get right on that." Kori laughed.

"You would have a few years ago."

Kori sighed. "I know... I just... Gar says they come here all the time. I don't want to sleep with someone who could potentially become clingy as a result having to see him all the time."

"Well... look into the crowd. There's a lot of hotties here... and whether you know it or not... you could have anyone you picked." She shoved Kori, drawing her attention to the crowd. "Come on."

Dick watched Kori intently, curious to her reaction.

"Pick one." Karen demanded.

Finishing her shot Kori pointed out into the crowd. "That one."

They all looked in the direction, Kori laughing as they did.

"The girl?" Karen asked.

Kori nodded, her brows raising in a quiver. "I'm feeling a little curious."

Karen rolled her eyes. "Cant you take anything seriously?"

"I'm sorry it's not that I don't appreciate your constant concern for my personal sex life but... wait,..." She downed another shot. "... I don't."

"You have to let Roy go... he messed you up so bad."

As she said this Kori's eyes widened, her hand moved to Karen, poking at her side and delivering a glance of warning. She hoped to avoid discussing Roy at all costs.

"Messed you up?" Gar asked with a slight amount of concern. "I thought you said you were over the break up?"

"Break up?..." Karen laughed. "If that's what you would call it... poor Kori was so traumatized by that night..." She fell silent as Kori shoved her again, remaining wide-eyed. "What? Wait,.. don't tell me you lied about what happened that night?"

Dick raised a brow as Kori's consistent chipper attitude that had lingered through the entirety of the night began to falter. She shook her head. "I really don't want to discuss it."

"Kor... what really happened that night?" Gar asked, standing from his seat and moving toward her.

"I don't want to get into it. Lets get back to our drinks before..."

"That cheating asshole broke her heart. I was with her the night we caught him in bed with..."

"Well..." Kori said loudly, her tone displaying openly her discomfort in the matter. She looked to Karen. "You know what... I think that bartender is looking rather good right about now."

Karen smiled. "See.. we could have skipped all of that had you just cooperated." With a content shrug of her shoulders, she grabbed at Vic's hand. "Dance with me."

As the two newly acquainted 'friends' mingled together among the dance floor, Gar repositioned his attention to Kori. He moved closer to her, a hand sympathetically placed upon her shoulder, Dick remaining silent on her other side. "Kor,... how could you lie to me about what happened with Roy."

"Look Gar, I'm so over it isnt even funny so..." Taking another shot she turned away from Gar toward the crowd once more. "I think it's best if we just..."

"You and I should just go home for the night. We can talk about this and..."

Kori shook her head. "No... Gar, your troubling yourself over something that happened three years ago. Go...go dance. I'm fine right here."

Gar hesitated as his phone sounded. He gave Kori a look of concern which she immediately pierced with an all too believable smile, then he stepped away to a quieter spot to answer the phone call. When she was confident Gar was out of ears range she sighed to herself, leaning herself into the bar now, in a frustrated slouch. A night that had proved itself as nothing short of an amazing return to Jump City had relapsed far deeper into the darkness of her past then she would have liked. After a moment of thought to herself, the vision of Roy and his flawless features and charming personality stung at her memory, she shook her head as if to rid herself of the predicament she found herself in. Straightening her posture now, she gave a double look to Dick hesitantly, noticing a sympathetic look upon him.

"Don't look at me that way." She said rolling her eyes.

Taking notice of her sudden interest in his untouched shot glass sitting before him, he casually lifted it to her. "Maybe you should slow down."

Kori's eyes narrowed. "Don't pretend as though you have any amount of concern for me... you don't even know me."

His brow raised, remaining silent as Kori lowered herself into her seat before him, burying her head in her hands. She hadn't meant to come out so rude but the undeniable fact was that now her night had been ruined by the mere mention of Roy. "I'm sorry... that... that was uncalled for." She looked to him again, her green eyes weeping in guilt and regret. "Thank you for your concern I just..."

"No your right... what do I care?" He said with a laugh, hoping to lighten the mood.

Kori shook her head, releasing a small whimper. "No... really, that was... uncalled for." She forced a smile before him. "So... are you gonna ask me to dance or what?" Before he could answer Kori burst into sudden laughter. Laughter he could tell instantly as forced. "I'm kidding... don't worry Gar already told me your not one for dancing." As she paused looking to the crowd Dick actually considered accepting her offer. In a normal sense he would never think twice about such an idea but tonight was different. Tonight he felt as though he had something to prove to Kori, what it was... he didn't exactly know. The only thing he did know was that he felt anxious around her, the sensation quickly driving him crazy.

Kori cleared her throat, and while she forced her attention away from Richard, that did not mean she was not casually positioning her eyes in a way that she caught glimpses of him in the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but feel interested in him. He was Gar's friend and she wanted to get along with all of his friends. Dick, himself, could not draw himself from her existence. She seemed too alive in life, her excitement, everything she felt was immediately displayed upon her features, and while she seemed so open with her mood it bothered him that he still couldn't quite figure her out.

The silence around them shattered as he stood, pulling his leather, black jacket on, distributing a hundred-dollar bill to the counter. It was now that Kori felt bad. Sure she hadn't exactly been rude to him, but she hadn't really been nice either. She had gone out of her way to begin a friendship with Vic, diving into conversation with him, dancing with him, and she was already bonded with Gar and Rachel, so now she felt guilty for keeping simple conversation from him nonexistence up until this point.

She turned to him, his gaze immediately noticing her. "Are you leaving?"

He nodded, no amount of words or explanation proceeding.

... that is until she placed a hand upon his arm. Instantly, his footing came to a halt and he turned to her, eyes narrowed. "Look... I..." she shook her head, her nerves and overall frustration setting in. "I don't... I mean..." She sighed as Dick's brow raised in confusion. "... have a drink with me." He hesitated. "Really,... I feel bad."

Her sudden desire to enter a conversation with him when she had done nothing more the entire evening but avoid him, caught his curiosity. Clearing his throat he look down into her large emerald eyes. "What do you have to feel bad for?"

Kori rolled her eyes, unintentionally. She was well aware that both of them knew she had been avoiding him. The fact was while both had agreed to not allow their personal life and business life interfere with their company, it would still take some adjustment. "Look, I realize I've been... strange around you and..." he returned to his seat as Kori's petite shoulders raised in an adorable shrug. "You're Gar's friend so... I want things between us to be..."

"Less awkward?"

Kori giggled, resituating herself in her own seat. "Exactly. I'm only here for a little while so I want to make the best of it."

Dick paused, both of them momentarily caught in a gaze between each other. Inhaling deeply, he turned to the bartender ordering two beers. Handing Kori one he smiled. "So... Kori..."

She couldn't help but giggle. Whether it was the way her name played off his lips or the alcohol which made it slightly more difficult to resist charm, she wasn't sure. "So... Richard..."

Dick paused, swallowing hard against his drink as Kori lifted her beer to her lips. He felt an undesired amount of chills rush through him, the realization that Kori had called him Richard, something no one ever really did, it brought him to a pause. It was only as Kori noticed his odd expression that her eyes narrowed.

"Did I ... do something wrong?"

"No..." he chuckled, drawing his gaze to the bar, finding that it was much harder to return to his stern demeanor. The smile that developed over him remained unaltered, even as he attempted to dispose of it. He couldn't really explain this moment in a simple way, for he, himself, was unsure why he was drawn to the expression on her face. The expression was of pure guilt, as if, if she had done something to offend him that she would truly have taken it to heart. He waved a hand at her dismissively. "No... you, you didn't do anything wrong."

"You're sure?"

"Yes..." Dick said with another undesired chuckle. He paused now, looking to Kori... really looking at her. Immediately he felt drawn into her large, immensely emotional and affectionate eyes as they sparkled back at him. The reality being that he was at a loss of words, struggling against his mind to continue the conversation with her. The only thought crossing his mind was that this was something that never happened to him, ... not Dick Grayson. "So...how, umm ... how'd you know Vic was interested in Karen?"

Kori shrugged. "How could I not? He wouldn't stop talking about her all night, and she and I go way back so I figured I'd return that smile to his face." Dick smiled as Kori's expression softened, brushing a strand of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "I don't know he seemed so disappointed that Karen never showed." She leaned back against the bar counter, crossing one ankle over the other and lifted the beer bottle to her lips. The clear display of hesitation on her face brought his interest in her next words to an anticipated silence. "So... I have to be honest with you,..."

"You do?" Dick asked, his mind already wavering at the words she was sure to speak to him. He was certain she had taken this opportunity she had alone with him to reveal some amount of attraction to him, and that the entirety of the night he had spent feeling shunned by her was merely her way of playing hard to get. Arrogance clearly clouding his mind at the moment.

"... you're much quieter than I originally anticipated."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... from the way Gar described you, he made it seem like you were... I don't know,..."

"And how did Gar describe me?" Dick asked, his mind racing with eagerness to understand how she perceived him.

She released a long sigh, placing the beer down beside her. "I don't know. He said you were this playboy character. I just assumed you'd be the life of the party."

"I didn't realize you had any expectations for me." He laughed, running a hand through his hair, his eyes still wandering over her appearance. "I think I'm still trying to come to terms with the fact that come Monday morning I'll have to realize that..." he motioned to her drunken state, drawing a laugh from her. "... this is my new secretary in which Bruce spoke _so_ highly of."

Kori shook her head. "I thought we had a deal? ... no judgement."

He lifted his hands out at his sides with a shrug. "No judgement... I just... you're a little different then I expected too."

"Really? I'm surprised Gar even mentioned me in the first place."

"Mentioned you...?" Casually moving closer to her, he leaned himself against the counter at an angle from her, basking in the scent of her perfume as it taunted his senses. "Geeze,... I don't think there was ever a day that he didn't tell us about you?"

It was now that her eyes perked in excitement. "Really? Aww... he's a sweetheart isn't he?"

"I don't know that I would use that particular choice of words, but yea... he's alright."

Dick found himself admiring the symphony of giggles which spilled from her. His inability to stop himself from adoring her undeniable beauty as it blossomed before him, made him realize he was losing control of his own emotions. He was becoming more uncomfortable in this situation then he could ever had anticipated. He had spent the entire evening with eyes on her unable to contain his hunger to see her again. The problem... Dick Grayson didn't fall to a loss of words, and in the brief instances when he found himself attracted to someone, that's all it was, ... brief, but this somehow felt different.

He forced his gaze to the floor trying to ignore the proud feeling he had for being the one to cause such a riot of laughter from her. Their conversation fell quiet as Gar returned. He placed his phone in his pocket, tossing an arm around Kori, immediately causing Dick to retreat back to his seat.

"So Kor, tonight we're suppose to celebrate your return to Jump City, and so far this is kinda lame. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. Nothing special, I just wanna get to know everyone and spend time with you, I guess."

"Aww, how sweet." Gar teased, a loud grunt escaping him as Kori jabbed an elbow into his side.

Suddenly,Vic and Karen joined them, Karen's eyes widening over Kori's. "Lets get out of here. Its getting a little..." she locked her seductive gaze on Vic, running a hand down his chest. "...crowded."

"Well... " She paused, noticing Vic's eyes widen in excitement. She shook her head then continued. "I guess we could go back to Gar's place."

"Nah... Gar doesn't have any alcohol there. I say we go back to Dick's apartment." Vic said.

Everyone looked to Dick now. He released a sigh and Kori could tell that the idea wasn't exactly something he was looking forward to.

"We don't have to if you're tired. We could always just call it a night." Kori reassured him.

"No, come on Kori... three years.. its been three years since I've seen you." Gar shouted with far too much enthusiasm.

"Its fine, really. We can try this again tomorrow or..."

Dick hesitated in her gaze, which lingered upon Gar's, then he stood. "No, you know what, it sounds good to me." He tugged on the front side of his jacket, paying off the bartender, everyone picking up at the signal to head for the exit.

Vic and Karen walked hand in hand toward the door, Gar lingering slightly behind them, his eyes still cast down to his phone. Kori and Dick stepped beside one another in silence. Reaching the door Kori came to a halt as one of the men she was previously dancing with stopped in her path.

"Hey Keri..." he said in a slur.

Kori rolled her eyes, trying to step passed him. "Nice try but its Kori, not Keri."

The man chuckled slightly and began walking backward as Kori tried to leave. Dick remained silent, hesitant to say anything, merely observing Kori's interactions with the stranger.

"I thought we had a connection back there. Now your just going to leave without me?"

Kori laughed, shaking her head. "Seriously? I'm not interested, thanks though."

As the man opened his mouth to continue his attempt at persuasion, he fell silent against the dominating voice of Dick. Dick placed a hand upon Kori's back leading her to the side and out of the man's path. "Hey man, you heard her. She's not interested."

Kori's eyes narrowed, the presence of Dick's hand upon her and the confident demeanor he displayed against the stranger made her pause in thought. The man rolled his eyes. "Bitch,... your nothing but a tease."

Kori rolled her eyes, completely unaffected by his outburst but paused, her eyes widening as Dick came to halt. He turned to the man with a scowl, his voice projecting itself into the quiet night. "Get lost before I make you regret those words."

The man's eyes remained firm for a brief moment, a moment spent taking in the appearance of Dick. Then taking a step back he said, "You're... you're Grayson... Dick Grayson."

Dick remained quiet, the intensity in his eyes beginning to make Kori nervous. Taking the initiative she placed a hand upon Dick's arm, pulling him toward his car. "Let it go."

"What's wrong?" Gar asked, looking back from his car door.

Kori shook her head. "Nothing."

"Are you riding with me or what?" Gar asked.

Kori shook her head, tossing a glance back to Dick who now approached his driver seat playing with the car keys in his hand. "No, I think I'll ride with Richard." She smiled. "Besides I think you have your hands full with Vic and Karen."

The three of them looked to Karen and Vic now, who remained in the back seat of Gar's car in a heated lip lock. Gar hesitated, a glare passing between Dick and Kori. "Remember what I said."

In unison Dick and Kori sighed, saying. "I will."

The moment Gar entered his car Dick looked over to Kori in slight confusion. "I thought he was talking to me."

"No, I'm most certain he was talking to me."

Unlocking the car doors, Dick waited for Kori to enter then positioned himself within the drivers seat, fixing the keys into the ignition. Kori inhaled deeply, trying to ignore the awkwardness that had settled over them again as Dick started the car and pulled out of the parking lot following behind Gar's car.

"You didn't have to do that you know." She glared over at Dick now. "I can handle myself. I don't need Richard Grayson swooping in."

Dick laughed, his eyes focused on the road.

"It's not funny. I'm serious."

"Fine. I'm not arguing."

A small growl of frustration escaped Kori.

"What? Your upset because I'm not arguing with you?"

"No it's not that. I just... you're doing that thing you do."

Dick arched a brow. "And what is that?"

"Lets just get one thing cleared up."

"This sounds serious." Dick teased, slightly unsure how to respond to Kori's sudden change in snappy behavior.

"Richard..." as his name came from her sweet lips, he fell silent. "... I know what type of guy you are, believe me, between Gar and Bruce, your whole attitude and personality are far too easy for me to see right through."

"Right,... and what have I done wrong, again?" He sighed. "Geeze, I didn't realize you wanted to ride with me to argue or lecture me."

"I'm not trying to lecture you I'm just trying to make it clear to you that this..." she waved a hand between them, Dick passing a quick glance of acknowledgement at this gesture. "... this is never going to happen so you might as well.."

"Wow..." Dick laughed shaking his head, making her fall quiet. "Don't think so highly of yourself, Kori. Believe me, I'm just being nice to you because your Gar's friend and my eventual secretary. Thank you for the arrogance though... that's always a refreshing quality to find in a woman."

Kori swallowed hard. "I... I'm not trying to be I just... I just want to make sure that you don't get the wrong idea. I mean I know..."

"You know how I am, sure, you've made that perfectly clear." He passed a flicker of his eyes at her. "So does everyone else in this town. So whats your point?"

"You just... you keep... flirting."

"Flirting?" Dick laughed again, igniting Kori's anger further, which to be honest originated more from her memories of Roy and how in this moment, Dick's behavior reminded her of him. "Please Kori, I can honestly say I have no interest in you. You should be a little less confident in your interpretation of me. If anything I'm going out of my way to be nice to you for Gar."

Kori inhaled deeply, feeling slightly ridiculous in this moment. "Good."

There was an awkward silence before another laugh from Dick sounded, drawing a glare from her again. "Did you really think you'd be my type?" He smiled as her anger became more apparent on her expression. "Don't take it personal but even if by chance I did have interest in you ... I would never do anything about it. I'm your boss... or have you forgotten?" He shrugged arrogantly. "I can't help it if you misinterpret my natural charm as flirting... that's just who I am... no effort necessary."

Kori turned her gaze to the passing life outside her window in a sigh. She was frustrated by his arrogance in the matter but slightly guilty that she had lashed out against him, especially when he seemed rather certain in his words now. Lowering her voice to a hardly recognizable volume she said. "Sorry."

Dick leaned his ear toward her, a smirk upon his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. What did you say?"

Kori rolled her eyes, shoving his arm. "Very funny." There was a brief hesitation as Dick pulled into his apartment building, bringing the car to a halt and placing the keys from the car and into his hands. He paused looking to Kori with a smile."I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. I just want this to work. Gar is really close with all of you and you seem to be the only one I'm having a hard time being casual with."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it, a lot of women find it hard to be themselves around me. Blame it on the charm sweetheart."

Kori exhaled curtly, stepping from the car, Dick following behind her. "Just when I was beginning to feel bad for you."

"Don't trouble yourself. I'm a big boy, I can handle a little fiery red-head like you."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

They sat in Dick apartment now. Dick and Gar had called a few friends over, aside from their small group which was already present. And now, Dick flirted with on of the women who had arrived, Vic and Karen were in a heated lip lock in the corner of the room, Gar remained on his phone, and Kori remained beside him in silence. She found the night had taken a slope downward, if not for the alcohol present she thought by now she might have been asleep. Her main focus was on the luck she had that Roy, ex boyfriend Roy Harper, was not present.

"Who have you been texting all night?" Kori finally asked Gar, having become far more than annoyed with his distracted behavior.

"Sorry, Kor,... there's actually this girl I was hoping would make it here tonight but I don't know." He said, leaning back into the couch, his fingers tapping away at his phone still, his eyes narrowed.

Kori nodded. "Ohh..." she moved closer to Gar in his seat in the couch, her hands nudging at his sides. "Little Gar finally growing up and becoming a man?"

Gar rolled his eyes, his thin arm shoving her away from him. "What about you?'

"What about me?"

"I see everyone else here has someone to spend the night with, and you..." his face scrunched in a taunting manner. "...you're all alone."

"Thanks for reminding me Gar, as if it really bothers me."

"I don't know I think it might. Karen was saying that bartender was really into you. Maybe you should have brought him back here."

She shook her head. "Come on, you know I don't do stuff like that anymore."

Now, as the two talked Dick, while seemingly occupied by this random girl, his mind was focused on Kori's words the entire time.

"I know..." Gar's voice softened. "I guess Roy really did a number on you didn't he?"

Kori inhaled deeply, running a hand down the length of her face. "Yea well... lets just say I'm not really excited to talk about it."

"Why not? It was three years ago."

"Because..." Kori snapped.

"Yes!" Gar cheered standing from his place on the couch and stepping toward the door. "She's finally here."

This sparked Kori's interest. "Ohh, a mystery crush?"

"No... this one is just a random but I think she's becoming a little more." Gar cheered stepping to the door allowing a thin blue-eyed, blond to enter. "Kori... I want you to meet Terra."

Kori stood accepting the shy girls hand. "Nice to meet you Terra."

"Kori, yea... I've heard a lot about you."

Kori laughed. "Its all lies."

Gar rolled his eyes placing an arm around Terra. "It was all good things I promise." He paused looking to Dick who paused from his lip lock to acknowledge their presence. "This is Dick, Dick this is Terra."

"Hey." Was Dick's brief reply before the girl attached herself to his lips again.

"And then there's Karen and Vic."

Terra nodded, reciprocating the smiles the two sent her way. There was a pause as Kori's place beside Gar was quickly taken by Terra. Clearing her throat, a sense of nervousness set over her and she moved herself to an open seat in a chair opposite them. Her eyes wandered over the small gathering of random, unfamiliar faces that scattered themselves around Dick's apartment. She felt her chest raise in a prolonged yawn, then she smiled as she noticed Dick's gaze upon her.

"Not having a good time?" he asked, immediately drawing a glare from the girl he had taken a pause from to speak to Kori.

She forced a smile. "Absolutely. This is ... great."

"Yea,... your voice is drenched in enthusiasm."

"It's not your fault, Dick. Kori is used to crazy parties... this is more like tea with the grandparents for her." Karen laughed, inviting herself into their conversation.

Kori's eyes widened. "That is not true. I am having a wonderful time."

"You still have your clothes on. I'd say you can't possibly be having that much fun."

Kori buried her head into her hands to mask her blushing. "I haven't been that way in a long time Karen."

"Right, not since Roy Harper. Yes, we all know. But if I'm being honest I miss that version of Kori. We had some good times."

"I don't want to hear where this conversation is going." Gar squealed, earning a laugh from Terra. Karen and Kori turning to one another in giggles.

"What's the craziest thing she's done?" Vic asked.

Kori shook her head. "Seriously, Karen... if you answer that question..."

"Well... lets see." Karen replied, a devious smile surfacing. "There was that time during summer vacation junior year."

"That was so long ago. I can't believe you haven't forgotten about that."

"Right, as if anyone who was there could. I bet you anything that poor kid still remembers it."

Kori was succumbed in giggles now. "I don't... I don't want to imagine what he must have thought."

"You were crazy back then. Then you met Roy and you got all serious and boring..."

"I was not boring."

"Yes Kori, you were, but it was fine because after everything that happened with Roy, you were in the funnest spiral downard I had ever been apart of."

"Oh come on, you sound like a great friend."

Karen shrugged. "You were fun. There's no harm in any of what you did."

"You gonna be alight on your own Kor? I'm just gonna step into one of the rooms for a little privacy." Gar asked.

This drew Dick's attention to Kori's now, curious to her reaction.

Kori smiled. "No, go ahead. I think I'm gonna head home soon anyway. Go, don't worry about me."

As Gar and Terra took to the hallway, Dick noticed the forced smile fade from Kori's face. He watched her as she stood, stepping toward the kitchen. He removed himself from beneath the girl who had been on his lap and made his way into the kitchen.

"I'm betting you wished you had brought that guy outside the bar now huh?"

Kori laughed, dipping her head into the fridge for another beer. "Don't worry about me, Richard." Unbenounced to her, Dick had moved closer to her, his eyes wandering over her as she remained bent over in front of the fridge. He swallowed hard as she turned her head to the side to look to him. "Want another one?"

He nodded, and as she tossed him a beer she stepped to him, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Don't worry the moment I finish my drink I'll be out of your guys' hair." She paused looking to her phone now. "Do have a number for a cab?"

"Just stay here for the night. Everyone does it all the time. It's no trouble."

"I don't know. It's probably better if I..."

"Come on.." Dick said, the alcohol making him less concerned with how desperate his words sounded. The truth being, while he didn't want to admit it to himself, he was attracted to Kori, the fact being that he couldn't have her only making it worse. "I'd feel better knowing you weren't out driving around Jump City in your condition." He noticed her eyes narrow in hesitancy. Taking a step back he laughed. "You can barely form clear sentences as it is."

Kori rolled her eyes, stepping passed him and rejoining the living room. "Charming."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T

Kori remained in the living room long after Dick and his special guest ventured to their bedrooms. She sat in a drunken haze sparking laughter at the random television program in which she had stumbled upon. Her feet were kicked up on the coffee table before her, the silence, she found quite relaxing. Her laughter sounded loudly once more before the sound of footsteps approaching from the hallway silenced her. Her eyes widened as she looked back at Dick. He stood, shirtless in only a pair of black sweatpants looking back at her with tired eyes.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked with a yawn. Drawing no attention to the fact of his appearance.

Kori swallowed hard. "I just... sorry was I being loud? I didn't realize it was this late."

"No I don't care, ... enjoy yourself. I had trouble sleeping... thought I might grab something to eat." Kori nodded, an uncomfortable emotion overcoming her as he lowered himself on the couch beside her kicking his feet up against the coffee table too. He looked to her, noticing her sudden silence. "What?"

Kori shook her head. "Nothing."

Dick's gaze lingered on hers as her attention immediately snapped to the television. He chuckled at the sight of the empty beer bottles which remained around Kori's feet upon the table before her. "Trying to clean me out."

Kori shook her head. "No I just..."

"Its fine. I was kidding." He yawned once more, running a hand through his matted hair. "You might want to loosen up a bit Anders."

There was a brief silence, Dick's eyes shutting momentarily in exhaustion.

"I should go."

"No... sit back down," he laughed. "Unless I'm making you feel uncomfortable, because your completely fine. I'm actually glad someones awake." He sent her a warm smile.

Kori nodded then returned to her seat beside Dick. Her palms were becoming sweaty now, and she hated the fact that his presence alone was the reason for this.

"So... are you ready for Monday?"

"I guess... I mean I'm looking forward to the new environment... one without Bruce Wayne..." She paused, assuming he might take offense to her comment. She shook her head. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I just... Bruce is... very intense."

"Definitely, he's been that way since I was a kid." There was a pause as Dick stood and stepped into the kitchen again, his voice echoing back to her. "Want another beer?"

Kori shook her head. "No I shouldn't."

He returned with two drinks in hand tossing one to her. "Come on, have a drink with me."

As he settled into the couch beside her, Kori gave in, lifting her lips to the beer. She giggled as Dick released a small muffled burp. He looked to her with a smile. "Sorry." As she shook her head still laughing, he continued. "So... Bruce... whats it like working for him?"

"I guess I just wish he was a little less focused sometimes. I mean,... if anyone knows him its you but... Bruce never stops, he keeps going, always working, constantly on the move,..." she inhaled deeply. "I admit, I admire his drive but... " she paused looking to Dick with a sigh. "... sometimes I feel like I can't keep up."

Dick paused, observing her distress. "Well, if you find it difficult to keep up, its obvious you have a good way of hiding it. Bruce spoke very highly of you."

"You know..." Her brows burrowed, her eyes focused down at her drink within her hands. "... when I first learned that you were his son... I just couldn't help but feel somewhat bad."

"What? Why?" He asked confused. He hadn't ever gotten that type of reaction to his lifestyle and the serious emotion on her features brought curiosity to his veins.

She shrugged. "I mean sure, he's rich and famous or whatever but... limelight aside, I just pictured what it must have been like for you behind closed doors. I imagine a lot of stress for a child growing up in the shadow of Bruce Wayne... and it's not as though his intense personality ever truly takes a pause."

Dick remained silent, thoroughly surprised and finding himself speechless. "I.. uh... it wasn't too bad. I mean, he gave me a great life."

"No, of course he did, I just... I'm just saying that maybe... " she hesitated, turning herself toward him in her seat. "... just maybe behind all the glamour and money, rich parties and your buffet of women that things aren't as beautiful and perfect as they seem. Trust me, sometimes I even see Bruce a little overwhelmed by this lifestyle you two sport so well. I just pictured your childhood as somewhat... lonely."

Kori fell silent, Dick staring back at her in, to her, a undescribeable expression, little did she know that he was nothing more than captivated by her. Her words had hit him in an undefinable way. Noticing that his gaze was lingering on hers, he cleared his throat, resituating himself in his seat. He turned his gaze to the television. 'What are you watching?'

Kori shrugged, returning to her original direction of the television. "Honestly..?... I have no idea." She lifted a slim black remote from the coffee table, Dick smiling as he studied her overwhelmed expression. "You have so many remotes and buttons and... I don't know its hard to figure out which one goes to what or..." She fell silent as Dick leaned toward the coffee table grabbing a different black remote and tossing it to her. "Right... of course its the one I didn't try."

Dick laughed. "It can be confusing I know."

Kori glanced around the room. "How do you even remember which remote belongs to which device? It seems too much for me."

Dick shrugged. "I don't know. I just do." He paused looking to her wondrous eyes as they danced along the scenery in the room. "So did you enjoy yourself tonight?

"Yea... you?" He nodded. "Good, I'm glad your night turned around for you."

"What do you mean?"

Kori laughed, hesitant to continue. "I don't know... back at the bar you seemed ... different. I mean, your Richard Grayson..." he swallowed hard as she continued, unaware of how his name coming from her mouth sent emotion through him he was not familiar with each time she said it. "... you could have had anyone in the bar... and from what I've heard your no stranger to the playboy lifestyle..." She paused looking to him.

As she stared up at him, Dick felt a sense of power over the situation. He had immediately taken Kori's interest with who he spent this evening with as a hint that she was attracted to him. He smiled, leaning an arm at an angle against the bar now. "...and?"

She tilted her head slightly and said, "And... how is it you spent the entire evening alone... sulking in a corner?"

"Sulking?" He laughed. He spoke now with an absurd amount of confidence, yet in the back of his mind he, himself was unsure of the reason for his odd behavior tonight as well. "Wow, is that what you thought?"

"That's what it looked like."

"Well, I assure Kori... that just isn't the case. Trust me, this is me we're talking about."

The confidence in his voice soon consumed even his posture and even expression, sending Kori into a sigh. "Well... there it is again now isn't it?"

Dick raised a brow. "There's what?"

He was immediately confused by her change in attitude. She came off, now, as more disgusted by him then his originally anticipated amount of awe. Most women would need less wooing then the amount he had given her ... and in reality he wasn't really trying to woo her in the first place, the event playing around him with no amount of control.

"You're greatly anticipated and highly spoken for, arrogance."

He remained silent, her eyes forming a cold gaze before him now. Exhaling curtly he said,. "I'd say its more confidence then arrogance."

"And again, I would have to disagree. Confidence and arrogance are completely different from one another and..." his brow raised as she overlooked him now, the cold gaze remaining firm. ".. and I'm telling you.. this... this is arrogance."

Dick laughed now. "Right... well, if my arrogance was so greatly anticipated, I would inquire as to why you went out of your way to come back to my apartment?" A seductive smile peeled back against his lips. "Perhaps your more interested in me then you'd like to admit."

"A perfect display of arrogance, now you've merely confirmed my opinion in the matter." She sighed. "And the answer to your question... I was hoping as a result of you being friends with Gar that perhaps there was a chance you and I could get along... no egos or arrogance interfering. Forget it... I was obviously wrong.'"

As she said this something within him snapped. Clearing his throat, his arrogant demeanor softened. "Don't say that."

"Why not? It's clear that this isn't going to work." She looked to him with guilt in her eyes, the vision of her regret, tearing at his ego. "I wanted it to, but... I don't want to argue with you and I'd be lying if I said I had a high tolerance for men like you. I've been here not even one day and how many times have our personalities clashed?"

Dick turned toward her in his seat. "Alright look... I'll admit I've been... a little... annoying, in certain instances but... this can work. Like you said, its only been one day."

Kori hesitated. "I just... I should go."

As she stood, Dick took her hand, making her pause. "I'm sorry alright..." Kori's eyes narrowed in surprise. "I'll try to tone down the arrogance when you're concerned... for Gar."

Kori smiled. "Alright... for Gar."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(A/N) Alright so I realize this chapter took me forever to update so sorry about that, and I also realize that this story is far different, style wise then my other one but I hope you can still enjoy it. I feel as though this story is a little more dialogue based but I'm finding that I enjoy it so please, your opinion is much appreciated so R/R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

When morning arrived Kori awoke with a loud noise. An undefined noise that immediately startled her, making her body fall off the edge of the bed. She tried to calm her breathing as a result of the sudden alertness she was thrust into. She lifted a hand to her forehead which pounded in an incessant welcoming of an always charming hangover. She kept her eyes shut for a moment, the sound of conversation creeping into her ears now. The moment her body relaxed against the queasy sensation in her stomach her surroundings immediately became aware to her. She knew where she was, well, not exactly but she knew she had ended up staying the night at Dick's apartment. She wasn't sure how she had managed to walk to this room last night and she could have sworn she fell asleep on the couch, but it was too early for her to really care. The conversation she now heard from a distance rang with familiarity as she stepped into the hallway. The voices of Vic, Gar, Karen, and Dick sounded in muffled tones.

"Well... look who it is." Gar laughed. His slim figure slouched back into the couch a hand raking through that mess of forest green matted hair as he noticed Kori's presence. His high-pitched voice jabbing at Kori's tired mind. "You're finally awake."

Kori looked around the living room, the bright light of the sun's morning rays piercing through the shutters across the room stung at her senses. Her mind was feeling far too vulnerable to the sharpness of each of her senses. Eyes squinted she noticed Gar sitting on the long black leather couch, a seat separating him from Dick while Karen and Vic sat beside them at an angle on the loveseat. She spoke no words as she made her way to Gar ignoring the laughter of the others at her tired, groggy state. She stopped next to Gar sitting in the available seat between him and Dick, resting her head on Gar's lap with a sigh.

"Hangover?" Gar laughed as he ran a hand down the side of her face pulling her frizzed scarlet hair out of her eyes. Her brows burrowed in a cower at the sensation of his thin fingers which were cold to the touch against her heated forehead.

Kori whimpered in agreement, her sight blurring over the television. "What are we watching?"

"It's Sunday..."

"Football!" Vic announced loudly.

Kori cringed, lifting a hand over her ear and her body tensed slightly. "Too loud."

"It's gonna get a whole lot louder once the game starts," Vic replied with an unapologetic laugh.

"Let me get you some coffee," Gar offered as he gently removed himself from beneath Kori and made his way into the kitchen.

Kori sat upright, a hand still fixed on her forehead as she brought her legs into her chest cuddling them. Her glance passed to Dick, the feeling of his eyes on her finally becoming realized. "What?"

He shrugged. "Nothing."

"I know I look awful I don't need any of you to remind me."

Dick laughed focusing his attention back to the television, a hand briefly positioning itself over her knee in a gesture of sympathy. "You look fine."

As Gar returned with a cup of coffee he leaned back into the corner of the couch once again and pulled Kori into his shoulder. "It's as if Rachel's already here."

Kori elbowed him hard, forcing a whine from him successfully. "You're well aware I'm not a morning person." She turned her head at an angle to him and narrowed her large green eyes. She was in no mood for his antics. "Deal with it."

"Yep, sounds like Rachel to me." Karen added, pausing to acknowledge Kori while her attention previously remained fixated on her phone.

Kori directed a glare to her now. "I'd be nice to me if I were you."

All fell silent as Rachel suddenly appeared from the front door of the apartment. Her entrance brought a sense of tension within the vibe of her room. Kori may not have been a morning person but she had nothing on the easily temperamental embodiment that took hold of Rachel at the beginning of each day. She inhaled deeply, crossing her arms at the sight before her. Each of her friends sat in a tired daze, their minds eagerly awaiting the game. Her narrowed eyes wandered over each of them with a sigh. "I should have guessed you'd all be here." She paused looking to Kori with a smirk. "You look like shit."

Kori shrugged. "Thanks."

"So listen," Rachel began again, letting her arms fall to her sides now. "I realize this is the guys day to sit back, drink beer, and watch the game so I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me today?"

"Are you kidding? You know Kori's more into football than I am." Gar laughed. "You should just stay with us." He hesitated in continuing his attempt to persuade Rachel in staying as he noticed Kori raise a brow at him suggestively. Rolling his eyes he slouched back into his seat and fell into an uncomfortable silence among himself.

Rachel, who had otherwise disregarded the odd exchange of glances between Gar and Kori, sharpened her glare on Kori. "You can't be serious?"

Kori hesitated, setting her coffee on the table. "Sorry Rae, he's right. This is a really important game. If we win we..."

"I don't care." Rachel raised a hand dismissively, her voice shredding any ounce of anticipation she once felt at the possibility of reconnecting with Kori today. "It's fine, I'll just figure something else out." She forced her annoyed demeanor to Karen now. "What about you?"

Karen immediately stood, paying no mind to the pleading eyes of Vic as he tried to relay his desire for her to stay and leaping at the chance to free herself from a day watching football. "Actually, I'd rather not sit here watching the game."

"Come on." Kori begged as she took to her feet making her way toward the two. To be honest she probably would have considered skipping the game and catching the highlights if not for the pounding in her head and the fact that she truly did yearn for some girl time with Rachel and Karen. "Stay,... both of you."

They both looked to her impatiently. "No... thanks."

"Wait." Gar said, jumping to his feet and joining Kori in the center of the room. Now, I think we all know there is nothing he could possibly say to change Rachel or Karen's mind about any of this situation and even though he was well aware of this, he was unable to stop himself. "Come on Rae, just one game. You never watch with us..."

Gar's hope was instantly dissolved in response to Rachel. She did nothing more than give him an irritated and unflinching glare before leaving. To her, football was the last thing she would purposely make time for, no matter the reason. And, if it's not obvious by now, what Rachel deems unworthy of her time is quickly filed under her responses as a reaction worthy of no more than an irritable glare, no words worth the effort to explain said disinterest.

As they exited the apartment the room fell silent once more. Kori studied Gar's lingering depressed state as his shoulders receded forward in a disappointed slouch. She knew this look, this weeping in silence look that overcame him ever so often. Yet, the realization of such a reaction to Rachel's, nonetheless, predictable behavior arose confusion in her. Clearing her throat, she said, "I thought you weren't planning on initiating things with Rachel?"

Gar turned to her confused. The mere drawing of attention to such a question was ludicrous to him. Had he not made himself quite clear where Rachel was concerned? "What?"

Kori shook her head, unsure why he even bothered trying to waste energy on concealing his emotions from her. He knew she could always tell and while she was certain he wished to keep such conversations separated from his other friends, Vic and Dick in particular, who had zoned into their exchange of words, she continued. "I'm just saying,... for someone who spent the night with that random blond you still seem far to eager to..."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Gar said defensively, tossing himself back onto the couch in a foul mood. His voice receding into an impatient pace. "I... I may be interested in Rachel but I hold back. I know there's no possibility she and I could ever... I mean... just drop it." The laughter Kori was now submerged in brought a nervous expression to his face. In response he brought his upper body forward gripping her hand and pulling her into the seat beside him. She giggled more aggressively as his hands tickled at her sides. "Enough."

"You think that was you holding back?" Vic laughed.

At Vic's words Gar brought a stop to his attack on Kori and narrowed his eyes which snapped back and forth over Vic and Dick's burst of laughter. Kori shook her head placing a hand over her mouth to try to mask the humor she found in this moment. The truth was, whether Gar wanted to admit it or not, he was in fact being far too obvious when in conversation with Rachel. The only thing saving him from his feelings being realized by her was that she was far too impatient with Gar to see past his flirtatious behavior let alone acknowledge half of the words he formed to her.

"Where is that girl from last night anyway?" Dick asked. He turned in his seat, his eyes struggling not to wander over Kori and her long legs that bent at the knees beside him. The attempt, he found, much more difficult with Gar's constant suspicious eyes which eagerly anticipated Dick's inability to remain disciplined in front of an attractive woman.

Gar ran a hand down the length of his face in an exhausted sigh. "She's actually still here so I'd appreciate a change of the subject. She could get up any minute."

Dick quickly became uncomfortable with the extent of the closeness between the two as Kori laced an arm around Gar's shoulders with a giggle and planted a kiss against his pale cheek. "You player you..."

Gar rolled his eyes as he helped himself to Kori's cup of coffee. "Again... a change of subject would be appreciated."

As he returned the cup of coffee to the table he looked to Kori as she spoke. "I was thinking... I realize you probably have plans for today but... you're taking me to dinner."

"I am?"

She nodded, her attention down at her phone now.

"Is that a suggestion or a demand?"

"Which ever you prefer," She said carelessly, waving a hand at him dismissively. "Just so long as you pick me up at the apartment by seven."

Gar laughed now, his mood becoming more relaxed. He couldn't help but acknowledge that these past years away from Kori only made time spent with her now even more enjoyable. She had this way about her. He couldn't explain in it in any other terms then to just say she was the only one that truly knew him and more importantly ... understood him. It didn't matter that she was always teasing him or not, he always found a sense of calm with her. "Alright well... do you mind if Terra comes?"

"Where are we going?" Terra's still unfamiliar voice to all except Gar asserted itself within the room. Everyone looked to her tired appearance as she stepped out of the hallway.

Gar stood immediately, shoving at Kori slightly. He stopped before Terra with a cheesy morning smile. "You're finally awake. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded then made her way past Gar and sat beside Kori. As she stared at Kori with an odd expression Kori suddenly became uncomfortable. She didn't mind Terra but she also wasn't sure what to expect from her. Would it be the jealous best friend reaction to her or would she be calm and easy to get along with?

Clearing her throat Kori glanced back down at her phone. "Morning."

Terra's large blue eyes widened in a smile. "So... I've heard a lot about you. I was hoping you would hang with Gar and I today."

Kori hesitated, quickly acknowledging Gar's wide-eyed expression which focused on her from behind Terra's sight. It was clear to her that he wanted time alone with Terra but she was struggling with how she would approach denying Terra this request.

"I...uh..." Kori hesitated once more, rolling her eyes to herself as Gar's expression widened further in persistency. "I would, but... I just, I have so much... stuff... I need to be doing today and..."

"Ahh that's too bad," Gar interrupted in a forced display of disappointment. He squished his small frame into the fragment of room beside Terra on the couch, unintentionally sending a ripple of friction from Terra to Kori to Dick. As Kori's body jolted toward Dick's she immediately stood, not drawing attention to this action and made her way to Vic, sitting beside him with a sigh.

As Terra and Gar retreated to conversation among themselves Kori looked up at Vic who had thrust an arm around her. The excited smile upon his features made Kori just as enthusiastic in anticipation of his words which would follow such a gesture. She discovered very quickly that Vic's vigorous personality, when excited, caused nothing more than a contagious reaction that drew you in. Maybe it was his large, comforting brown eyes or his charming smile but either way she suddenly felt her mood brighten at the sight of him.

"You know..." He said, his eyes widening. "I owe you big time for last night." He shook his head with a chuckle. "Karen is... amazing."

Kori giggled. "Yes, yes she is... but she's also crazy so be careful."

"Nah, that's the best part about her. She's unpredictable..." He wiggled his brows. "I like that." Kori's eyes narrowed as his expression suddenly changed. "I'm starving..." As his voice dominated the room's conversation, Gar immediately turned to him with a smile. "Don't even think about it." He stood just as Gar did as if initiating a competition of some sort. "I'm taking care of breakfast... you just sit there and..."

"I don't think so." Gar said.

Kori held back her giggles as the two raced into the kitchen. Looking over at Dick now with a shrug, she said, "You're quiet this morning."

Dick nodded slightly unsure of how things would proceed with her. They had ended on a positive note the night before but he wasn't foolish enough to test the waters with her quite yet, he had. had a glimpse of her sudden mood swings twice already and was not anticipating a third. With a yawn he said, "Yea, still a little tired."

"So..." Terra interrupted, turning toward the two nervously. "Dick Grayson... nice. I never thought I'd be waking up in your apartment."

Dick released a nervous chuckle then clearing his throat his reply was a mere nod. His mood was officially giving way to a sudden amount of frustration. In truth, he had been thoroughly surprised Kori had sparked conversation with him on her own without him, first, hinting toward it. Now, now Terra was interfering.

"So Kori, how long have you known Gar?"

Both Terra and Dick focused on Kori now as she answered, her legs stretching out across the couch and her hands lacing together against her stomach. "I don't know, ... too long I guess."

There was an awkward silence which formed into another form of odd silence as Kori's phone sounded. Noticing the panic on her face, Dick said, "Who is it?"

She raised a finger quieting him and lifted the phone against her ear. "Can you not last one day without calling me Bruce?" Dick's interest sparked now. He wasn't sure of what to expect from Kori and Bruce's relationship, but he was nonetheless interested. He felt himself smile as she continued into the mouth piece now. She lifted a hand to her forehead with another giggle. "I told you I start there Monday. ... Yes, of course I took care of it." She paused looking to Dick. As she fixed the phone between her ear and shoulder, raising her hands in a gesture toward him to insinuate the need of paper and a pen. He stood quickly returning with them. He smiled again as she moved her body forward, resting her weight on her knees as she lowered herself onto the ground before the coffee table now. She leaned into the table and began scribbling across the pad of paper. "Yes... ok, wait... what business do you have in Washington D.C.?" There was a brief pause before she rolled her eyes. "Bruce, Bruce, Bruce,... you never say no do you?" Another giggle surfaced. "Fine, I'll book the flight for ... when? Alright..." Releasing the pen to the table she leaned back against the couch now with a sigh. "Can I go now?" She shook her head, her thumb and index finger lingering over the bridge of her nose. "Alright... yes, ... of course... goodbye Bruce..."

As she ended the call Dick raised a brow at her. "Washington D.C.?"

She sighed moving her fingers quickly against her phone, her eyes tuned into the bright screen. "Yea... uh.. something about a contract or whatever." She shook her head. "He's always on the move."

"Wait.. you work for Bruce Wayne?" Terra asked curiously. As Kori nodded through her distracted thoughts Terra exhaled curtly. "How did you managed to land that job? Bruce Wayne is... amazing."

Dick's eyes narrowed over Kori, the strong sensation of jealously striking him as she responded. Her voice was slightly distracted, her mind focused still on her phone. "Yes,... yes he is."

"So..." Terra continued again, her body moving closer toward Kori upon the couch in anticipation. "So do you like... get to spend a lit of time with him?" Kori nodded carelessly. "And you go to all those fancy events he has?"

"I didn't always but recently he's been more expectant of me to be there beside him." She shrugged. "After all, if anyone knows his company other than him..." she paused glancing at Dick. "...or Richard... its me. He likes to keep things strictly professional though, which is nice. I suppose I never really feel out of place at those events."

"So you go as his date? That must be awesome."

Kori finally set her phone down upon the table with a heavy sigh. She brushed her bangs to the side and looked to Terra now. "Technically I go as his date but as I said it's strictly professional." She shrugged. "I mean, I guess there's an event this coming week and..." She looked to Dick now. "... and he wants me to attend with him so, you have been warned. Bruce Wayne is coming to Jump City."

Dick rolled his eyes. It wasn't that he hated Bruce, more that their personalities had a habit of clashing. "Great."

He suddenly felt uneasy as Terra's slim figure continued to move closer to him, their knees only inches from each other now. He tried to disregard the act but as he looked to her, the eagerness on her face that focused on him quickly made the scenario become stranger.

"So...Richard..."

He curved a brow to her in annoyance. "It's just Dick... thanks."

She brushed a long blond strand of hair from her face. "Alright well... Dick... does that mean you'll be going to the event as well?"

He hesitated, unsure of how to react to her flirtatious behavior at the moment. His arrogance laughed at this situation, knowing perfectly well it was hard to resist him and yet another part of him acknowledged the fact that Gar was standing within view. "Uh, yea, I'm assuming I will be." She smiled at him with a gleam of seductiveness coating her gaze. "Why?"

It was now that Kori had tuned in to the obvious display of forwardness Terra was thrusting upon Richard. Narrowing her eyes she said, "Yea... why?"

Terra's confidence immediately wavered beneath Kori's glare and she repositioned herself in her seat at a further distance from Dick. "No reason... just curious."

While DIck had somewhat brushed the awkwardness away now, it suddenly returned as Kori's glare became realized to him. He glanced back and forth between the two. A smile overwhelmed him as he came to the realization that Terra was struggling to avoid Kori's gaze as much as possible.

"That better be all." Kori said irritated. Dick raised a brow at her surprised at her forwardness. The tension between the two now was entirely unexpected. Kori stood making her way into the kitchen with a sigh. She jumped at the sight of Vic turning toward her almost running into her.

"Oh... shhhh. The game is starting." Vic announced in a very serious tone, exiting the kitchen and stepping around Kori with a large plate of food at hand, Gar right behind him.

She stood in the kitchen alone now, her mind racing against the conflicted thoughts about Terra. To say she was protective of Gar would be an understatement and while she was trying to let these recent events go it was harder than she would have appreciated. She knew Gar really liked this Terra character but she was now suspicious of her. She was so consumed in her own thoughts that she really didn't even notice as Dick entered the kitchen behind her.

He stared at her in silence for a quick moment. A small laugh escaped him as she remained perfectly still, the empty coffee cup in her hand. He couldn't help but mentally acknowledge to himself how adorable she looked in this moment. She was so consumed in her own thoughts that it was clear the world around her had fallen nonexistent.

As he cleared his throat she finally snapped from her own mind and turned to him. "Hey..."

"Want more coffee?" He said, casually stepping to one of the counters. As he refilled her cup he came to a pause observing her as she drank. "How is it?"

Kori nodded lifting the cup to her lips again, blowing at the steamy liquid. "It's perfect thank you."

"Shhh." Vic demanded , his voice carrying itself to them from the living room.

Kori's eyes widened, then noticing Dick's consistent gaze she looked to him once more. He spoke without sound, mouthing the words 'Are you hungry?' As she nodded Dick approached the variety of foods in which Gar and Vic had prepared. He smiled back at Kori, she sat innocently now upon one of the counter tops across from him. "So,... Gar seemed a little upset about the whole 'Rachel' thing."

Kori shrugged. "He'll get over it. He knows I was just messing with him."

Dick nodded, her personality was slowly becoming clearer to him. As he began portioning an amount of the food on a plate he paused at the sound of a giggle from Kori. "What?"

She shrugged. "I don't know." She looked down at the plate within his hands. "I didn't realize you ate so little."

"This isn't for me, I don't do breakfast. It's for you."

Kori's head tilted to the side. "Aww, isn't that gentleman like... and I didn't even sleep with you. I can only image the feast you would prepare for the girls you do sleep with."

Dick looked to her shocked at her forwardness, stunned that she seemed unaffected by her words. He could tell she wasn't meaning to flirt and that this was truly how her giggly personality was... very forward. He cleared his throat. "Well..." he handed her the plate. "... I guess you'll never know."

As she helped herself to the food, Dick leaned back against the counter across from her, arms crossed. "So... how is it?"

She smiled, lifting a hand over her mouth. "Delicious, thank you Rich-...uh, Dick."

As she said this Dick suddenly felt a sharp tension in his chest. What was happening? She never called him Dick and the way she said the name Richard, while he was not used to it, he had grown fond of. He was about to voice his opinion in her sudden change but paused as they both became aware of Gar who stood at the entrance of the kitchen with a glare. His gaze moving back and forth between the two.

Kori could see that Dick had immediately become nervous in the situation. Swallowing her food down, she lifted the coffee to her lips again. "What?"

"What were my two rules?"

Dick looked to Kori, confused as her posture weakened in frustration. "Come on Gar.."

He crossed his arms. "What were they Kori? I need to hear you say them."

Kori shook her head, lowering the coffee cup to the counter once more then inhaled deeply. "Rule One... Do not open your bedroom door if there is a sock on the doorknob."

Dick laughed, earning a glare from Gar. "And number two?"

"Rule Two: ... Do not have sex, kiss, flirt, remain in the same room alone for too long with any of your friends,... especially Dick Grayson."

Dick looked to Kori with a laugh. "Are you serious?"

Kori laughed but ignored Dick and looked to Gar. "I was hungry and he served me a plate of food, don't freak out. You'd be angry if he was rude to me so... shoo, shoo, get out of here unless you can be nice."

Gar glared back at Dick to which he payed no mind to then returned to the living room. Dick looked to Kori understanding perfectly now her standoffish and hesitant behavior around him yesterday. "I get it now."

Kori's eyes narrowed, thrown off by his statement. "Get what?"

"The whole... Richard don't be that way... Richard don't be nice to me... Richard I can handle myself..."

Kori tossed her napkin at him, immediately stopping his words but igniting his laughter. "Shut up... that's not why."

"Oh really... then why?"

Kori shrugged. "Because... I... I don't know..."

"No I wanna hear it."

"Alright... well, I mean... aside from being around Bruce so much believe it or not I've dated guys like you and... lets just say I can't take that lifestyle anymore. You guys are assholes."

Dick laughed again. "Well,... thank you.. that was,... nicely put."

"Don't pretend as though my single opinion can alter the blinding ego that is Dick Grayson." She pointed her fork at him. "You're well aware of what you do to women."

He hesitated, if anyone else had said it he might not have been offended, and in fact there had been several instances in the past where this had been brought to his attention, but for some reason as Kori directed this truth to him, his body responded defensively. "Hey, each of those girl's entered into something they already knew would end come morning."

Kori rolled her eyes. "I guess your right. Doesn't it get tiring after a while though?"

"What?"

"I mean,... you're how old?"

"Twenty-five." He answered in a chuckle.

"Well... haven't you ever thought about a committed relationship? I mean one that eventually leads to settling down or..."

"Oh please do not tell me you are one of those women."

"What does that mean? What kind of woman?"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, shaking his head. "You know, the type that are looking at every guy they meet and trying to picture them as their future husband, the father of their children... all that bullshit."

Kori's eyes narrowed. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"It is if I'm twenty-five. I don't think about that type of stuff and neither should you, you're only twenty-four."

"How did you know how old I was?"

Dick paused, the question obviously rising curiosity in her. "I read... I read your file." He was convinced she would lash out against this unnecessary invasion of privacy but for some reason she didn't.

"Really? What does it say about me?"

Dick hesitated. "I don't know."

"You just said that..."

"I can show it to you if you're that interested."

Kori paused. "Yea, maybe on Monday you can ..."

"I have it here." As he said this he mentally slapped himself across the face, while he was against admitting he was obviously attracted to Kori it didn't really help matters that he was practically announcing it to her. He thought this would immediately rise further suspicion in her and that's something he didn't want. In the end, he was rather enjoying her company, especially now that it had become less of a fight against personality clashes between them. Which is why when Kori smiled, Dick realized she was severely naive in the fact that he had basically done all the wrong things to get her to see that he wasn't interested in her when he really was. It became clear to him that as long as he never officially made a move she seemed comfortable with his closeness with her.

She finished off her coffee, then fixing one hand upon the counter top she jumped off the counter and onto her feet. "Yea, maybe after the game." She placed the dishes in the sink and began washing them.

"Here I can do that."

"Nope, I got it." She said shoving at his shoulder as he tried to wedge his way between her and the sink.

Now, it may sound perfectly strange but this was the moment, the very second Kori sent one of her smiles to him, her eyes sparkling in morning exhaustion that he took a pause finally admitting to himself his desire for Kori. Sure, a part of him knew he was interested in her but now that he was no longer denying the fact to himself, the feelings he so suddenly had for her seemed to enhance in this moment. How he would handle these feelings or how he would be able to keep them at bay without a struggle, he didn't know, but if one thing was clear it was that she had a hold over him. Only time would tell how long he would be able to stifle his craving to even in this moment, kiss her, hold her, anything residing along the lines of physical contact.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The game went on for a few hours, a few bets being exchange with each quarter, some wins, mostly by Kori, and some losses, mostly by Gar, but as the game finally ended Gar stood entering a long stretch of his cramped body.

Gar looked back to Kori who sat beside Vic. "Hey, so I'm taking you to dinner by seven right?" She nodded. "Alright, but..." he yawned. "I have a few errands to run today so ..."

Kori stood, embracing him. "Don't worry about me. I'll find something to do. You go on," She paused sending a glare to Terra. "... take care of what you need to. I'll be ready by seven."

As he and Terra quickly exited the apartment Kori turned to Vic. Resting her head upon his muscular shoulder she said, "Anything planned for the day?"

"Actually... thanks to you I have plans with Karen later tonight." He said tilting his head against hers, his elbow playfully shoving at her.

"Ohhhh, nice." She said, embracing him as they both stood. Now that the door shut behind them Kori looked back to Dick. She quickly became uneasy with the expression which resided over his features. For him, it was a feeble attempt at trying to conceal the amount of jealousy he felt at the unavoidable truth that Kori was comfortable around everyone but him. Clearing her throat she said, "I'm just gonna grab my stuff from the room and I'll be out of your way."

Dick followed her as she headed into the hallway. He leaned into the door frame watching her as she sat at the edge of the already made bed and forced her heels onto her feet.

"What?" She asked, noticing him staring down at her.

"You didn't ask me if I was busy today."

Kori shrugged. "Gar mentioned that you had business to take care of today. I just figured..."

"I do..."

Kori stood, pausing before him. "So...?"

"What so you can hangout with Vic but not me?"

As he smiled Kori rolled her eyes entering the hallway once more. "Look, I just don't think Gar would approve if I ..."

"I get it... I really make you that nervous you think you might not be able to hold back around me?"

She immediately came to a halt, walking backward as she faced him now. "Fine... you want to do something?"

He shrugged. "No... I can't, but I would have appreciated the offer." As she stepped to the front door entering the long hallway outside of his apartment Dick called out to her. "Look, just let me change real quick and I can drop you off at Gar's place."

She hesitated for a moment then reentered the apartment. The thought of a musty cab ride colliding with her dulled senses not sparking any interest. "Alright but be quick."

She waited a good twenty minutes, irritated at every passing second, before Dick finally resurfaced from his room.

"Finally, ... it takes you this long to get all dolled up?"

Dick laughed, pausing before a mirror to his right, his hands adjusting his hair. "It's not always easy looking this good."

He hesitated as Kori shoved his arm slightly. "Alright pretty boy, let's go."

The drive to the apartment was silent, Kori because she still had a hangover bothering her and Dick, because he was feeling more uncomfortable with his newly realized feelings for her. As he parked Kori turned to him with a quick 'thank you' then stepped from the vehicle. She paused the moment she noticed him following her.

"What? I can't walk you to the door?" He asked innocently. Although in his mind he was merely hoping for one of those warm embraces she seemed to hand out so willingly to everyone aside from him.

Kori didn't reply until they finally reached Gar's apartment door. She hesitated, lingering before the door, unlocking it then turning it to him. The nervous expression on his face went unnoticed for Kori was more focused on her phone as it beeped.

"Oh, its Rachel." She said glancing up at him.

"Alright well..." He released a bitter sigh, having officially given up on her at this point. "If I don't see you tonight then I guess I'll see you Monday morning."

Kori nodded, thoroughly heightening the disappointment Dick was drowning in as her attention remained on her phone. He began to step back down the hallway until she spoke suddenly.

"Wait..." He turned to her, a wave of chills rushing through him as she tossed her arms around him tightly, snuggling her head against his shoulder. "Thank you for everything. I realize my personality is a little difficult to adapt to but you did well." She laughed stepping back from him, unaffected that his hands never left her waist as he stared down at her while she rambled on. "And again, sorry for waking you in the middle of the night. "

"I told you, you didn't."

Kori nodded, then hugged him once more. "Seriously though, Dick, you were far more of a surprise then I expected."

"So I'm not the prick Bruce warned you about?'

Kori laughed again pulling away from him and walking toward the door once more. "Not entirely, but you still have plenty of time to live up to that while I'm in Jump City. Ask me again in two weeks."

As he stepped away, he paused then turned back to her. "Can I ask you something?"

She tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "Sure."

He cleared his throat nervously running a hand through his hair. "I just... since when do you call me Dick?"

His confidence suddenly returned as he noticed a sweet blush form upon her cheeks. "Well I... this morning you told Terra that you prefer being called Dick and... I didn't even realize until then that I was the only one who called you Richard so..." she shrugged. "I don't know I thought you were trying to be nice by not voicing your distaste in the fact that I didn't call you Dick."

"I see." He said, placing his hands in his pockets. He rolled his eyes to himself then lifting a shoulder in a prolonged shrug he shook his head with a laugh. "Well, I only said that because it was Terra. I actually..." he hesitated as her large eyes narrowed slightly, instantly piercing his composure. "... I actually... uh..." he released a nervous chuckle. "Just umm... keep it Richard, alright."

She nodded then gave him a sheepish smile. "Alright... I can do that."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hours later Gar entered his apartment in a rush. The clock, last time he check read 7:23 pm, and Kori had ignored his phone calls all day. He had actually begun to worry about leaving Kori with Dick this morning, but as he entered the living room his fears were put to rest. Kori remained passed out on the couch, unmoving.

Kneeling beside her, he shook her shoulder. "Kori... Kor, wake up."

She stirred. "Go away."

"You're late."

Kori peeled her eyes open looking to find a disappointed Gar. Her eyes immediately noticing the darkness of night. Sitting up she ran a hand through her tangled hair. "I'm... I'm so sorry Gar. I ..."

"It's alright," he said standing again. "To be honest I only just arrived. I was running late myself."

Rushing into the spare bedroom which had recently been dubbed hers, Gar followed Kori. He sat at the edge of the bed, searching through the large suitcase stationed over bed, its contents scattered all around him. As she dressed he lifted a laced thong with one thumb into the air. "You consider this underwear? What does it even cover?"

Kori turned to him and laughing said, "Don't worry about it. Besides, you've seen me wearing those before so I think you would know what it does manage to cover."

His eyes wandered over her now as she stood in front of the long vertical mirror in the corner of the room. "If you think I enjoy seeing my closest friend barely dressed then your sadly mistaken."

"You're a guy, Gar, I doubt it's all that traumatic for you."He lay back upon the bed with a growl. Their conversation came to a stop before Kori finally noticed Gar's sudden discomfort. "Whats wrong?"

"I don't know. I guess I just can't stop thinking about ... well, Rachel."

Kori studied Gar's demeanor now. His depressed state fully became aware to her. She had made jokes and toyed with him on the sensitive subject of Rachel and now she was coming to terms with the fact that Gar was nothing short of lost in his conflicting thoughts which regarded their dear friend. Quickly forcing a shirt over her head she lay back upon the bed beside him, giving him a smile as he turned his head toward her.

"I know what you're thinking and... I'm fine. I just... I don't really know what I want right now."

She turned onto her side, situating her body against his and snuggling her head into his chest. "I can tell you don't want to discuss this right now but... maybe this is the best time." She took a deep breath at the presence of his hand rubbing at her back now. "I really think if we just talk through this you'll find that your mind will be clearer. Who knows maybe you'll find the courage to finally make a move with her."

"I don't know I mean... I'm with Terra and she's great but, I can't help but struggle with keeping my thoughts of Rachel at bay."

Kori giggled. "Well,..." she brought her chin up, her gaze meeting his in a clash of green hues. "Maybe that's your answer right there."

He rubbed at his tired eyes and yawned. "It's not that simple. Terra is important to me too and right now I'm with her. I can't just give her up because I have a small amount of hesitation. I mean the problem isn't that I don't care for Terra it's because I care for both of them."

"Well, just give it some time Gar. As it is, neither of them are going anywhere. You're decision will come to you soon enough. Either way..." She fit her arms around him in a snug hug. "I'm always here for you."

Gar smiled, a shrill laugh escaping him as he shoved at Kori. "Get all dramatic on me why don't you."

"So, how was your day?" Kori asked returning to her rushed state, trying to get ready for their dinner.

Gar shrugged. "It was alright... you?"

"It was one spent sleeping."

There was a brief silence. "So... you and Dick."

Kori rolled her eyes. "Seriously Gar, come on. I told you I wouldn't enter a relationship or even flirt with one of your friends and I meant it. And, I also made that clear to Richard and everythings been... well, fine."

"And?"

"And... he's really nice. Much more enjoyable to be around then I had anticipated."

Gar nodded, but Kori could tell by the look in his eyes that he was not convinced. "Look, Kor, I'm not saying he's into you or anything because he's made it clear to me that he isn't but... I just... I know him too well so just be careful ok. It's his job in this town to break hearts."

Kori smiled. "Thank you for your concern but you know as well as I do that Richard Grayson inst exactly my type. After Roy,... I'm not looking for a relationship right now and even if I were it wouldn't just be a fling."

"I know... and I trust you, so I guess it's just him I have to worry about."

Kori rolled her eyes once more extending a hand down to him and pulling him to his feet. "I don't understand why you would be concerned for him. I mean, Gar, this guy can have anyone in Jump City that he wants... you really think he'd stoop to my level?"

Gar's eyes narrowed. "You know,... one day you'll meet someone who will show you how beautiful you are." He shrugged. "I've tried but... I'm just the best friend."

Kori laughed. "Look, enough drama talk... let's get something to eat."

"Hey Gar," Terra said, approaching out of the blue as the two walked out of the apartment and down the hallway.

As Kori looked to him with an arched brow, he laughed nervously. "Sorry, I guess I forgot to mention that Terra would be here."

"No... you mentioned it. I just assumed with her absence that she had other plans."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Now, across town sat Rachel and Dick in a similar scenery. The only thing to understand at this point was that while Gar and Rachel were in fact close it would be Rachel and Dick's friendship that was much closer. And while there was no issue of intimacy inferring they did in fact spend quite some time together alone. I suppose their similar standoffish and slight annoyance with certain situation which they dubbed pointless was the cause for this but let's get back to the night.

Dick sat opposite Rachel at a small restaurant in deep conversation which was about to take a sudden turn.

So, what did you do today?"

Rachel shrugged. "Nothing really. I spent a little time with Karen then I was down at the office." She paused. "Did you ever read the book I sent you?"

Dick's eyes widened. If I haven't mentioned it before I suppose now is the best time. You see, Rachel is famed author of a dark series of novels that have thrived within this city. "Well... I mean I tried. I guess I just never really got around to it."

Rachel laughed, ignoring Dick and looking down at her phone. "Poor Kori."

This of course caught Dick's attention. He adjusted his posture in his seat with sudden interest. The only thing on his mind was the fact that he hadn't seen Kori all day since this morning and since then his day had been somewhat boring without her, his mind having wandered over her smile, her laugh, everything that encompassed Kori, which he had found entirely drawn to. The real issue here was that Gar and Dick may have been friends but previous to Kori's arrival the two had spent at most one or two nights a week in company. Now with his sudden desire to be around Kori constantly, he would have to find a reason in which did not arise suspicion to go out of his way to see them more often.

Clearing his throat he said, "Uh... what happened?"

Noticing the sudden spark in his attitude a smirk surfaced on her face. "Well, well, well."

"What?" he said innocently.

She shook her head. "Nothing." She stared back down at her phone as it sounded again. Her avoidance of explanation, she knew merely by the sudden tapping of his thumb against the edge of the table, was frustrating him. "Apparently she's the third wheel at dinner with Gar and that obnoxious Terra girl."

"Terra... mmm,"

"What does 'mmm' mean?"

He shrugged. "I just don't know about her."

Rachel suddenly became more enthusiastic in the conversation, her voice raising in pitch slightly. "Yea, I met her once before. I can't say she's my favorite person in the world."

"Exactly. I can't help but think she's... I don't know..."

"Odd?" Rachel finished.

"Yea this morning she was all over me..."

"You think every girl is all over you when it's not necessarily true."

Dick laughed now. "Sure, ... trust me, she even pissed Kori off at the attempt to be a little more then friendly with me."

Rachel looked to Dick now, a brow arched. "You've got to be kidding me?" He shook his head. "I knew there was something I didn't like about her. She's only with Gar to get close to you."

"Why do you care who Gar's with?" Dick asked with a devious smirk.

Rachel's eyes went wide, her tone of voice becoming shaky. "I... I don't. I mean, he's our friend we should care when he's with someone who's clearly using him."

"Right..."

"Why does that sound very misleading to me?"

"I don't know... I was just thinking that... you and Gar seem so much closer nowadays and..."

"Alright, you can stop right there." Rachel snapped, her eyes narrowed in a vicious glare. If it isn't obvious already I think its safe to assume there is some sort of emotion Rachel has in relation to Gar. Now, I'm not saying she understood this emotion for feelings weren't really her cup of tea, but whether it was genuine interest in him on a more intimate level or not, she would never admit it. She exhaled curtly. "Gar and I are so ... different. I can't even believe you would suggest some sort of attraction between us."

"I didn't say attraction." Dick laughed, putting his hands out at his sides.

It was clear that Rachel's irritation in this matter was rising. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

It was now that Richard became increasingly uncomfortable merely by the devious demeanor that overcame Rachel. "I don't know..." she began. "I mean, you did seem bothered when Kori first told you that she worked for Bruce. And taking into consideration how close the two are I take it that's what makes you uncomfortable? A playboy father with a sexy secretary like Kori."

It was obvious to him now that she was wise to his interest in Kori and while he was certain nothing would arise from his feelings for her, it couldn't hurt to spend time with her. Not that Rachel was going to make things easy for him. She would continue the entire evening hinting to him of her awareness and as much as he tried to ignore it... it bothered him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I mean... Kori isn't like that. She would never..."

"I wouldn't be too sure about your perception of Kori. Even I find that Mr. Wayne is a very desired man." She laughed, purposely feeding his obvious jealousy. "Are you certain there's nothing going on between the two?"

"Of course there isn't." Dick retorted back defensively. The thought alone of Bruce with anyone made him queasy but Kori... it was unfathomable anger that arose.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know... the way she talks about him, the way she explains how he is the center of her life..." She smiled, fully aware she was getting under his skin at the moment. "... I don't know, I kind of get the feeling she wouldn't turn him away if he offered his..."

"Enough." Richard snapped, the conversation having gone too far for him to hold back any further.

There was a lingering silence spent with both of them studying each others expression before Rachel continued. "So you don't think it will be difficult for you once you realize that when tomorrow comes that instead of Bruce it will be YOU whose the center of her life?"

"You're killing me you know that." Rachel laughed now, sending the amount of frustration he felt into full effect. "Do you have to be so confrontational about me and her?"

She lifted her glass to her lips, her voice responding in a false display of innocence. "What ever could you possibly mean?"

Checking behind him to as if it were possible that Kori would walk up behind them and hear him, he leaned toward Rachel. "Look I get it alright. I know what you're thinking and..."

"Oh really? And what is I'm thinking, Dick? Please, enlighten me."

He hesitated, gritting his teeth, unwilling to explain the obvious to her at the moment. Clearing his throat he continued. "Come on Rae. Don't make this difficult for me."

"Difficult?" She leaned toward him now. The expression on her face was that of confusion. "I just don't understand what you expect will happen with her. I think we've all made it clear to you that you're not her type." As he opened his mouth to object she waved a finger at him. "And don't give me that 'I'm every girls' type' bullshit. " She leaned back into her seat confident now. "Trust me, she may be getting along with you, playing the game, and trying to make you feel close with her but believe me when I tell you she's just being nice to you for Gar. She isn't interested in arrogant pricks like you."

"Look, I never even said I was in to her on an intimate level..." he words trying to construct a lie which was Rachel took nothing more than denial. "... but... there's no harm in enjoying her company."

"Enjoying her company?" Rachel snorted. "Come on, I know you Dick... you don't spend time with women. You butter them up, sleep with them, and then leave them wondering where they went wrong as you shove them out of your apartment and into a cab."

Dick sighed. She was right and he knew it, hell, Kori even knew it. "I can't explain it Rae... this is different." He shrugged helplessly. "I like her. She's ... fun."

"Fun?"

"Yea, fun."

"You've only known her for a day... not even a full day and..."

"I don't care." He paused, his patience in the matter long gone. Taking a quick drink he watched closely as Rachel looked down at her phone again. He hesitated then said, "Give me her number."

"What for? Don't pretend like it wouldn't be as easy as you looking it up at your office."

"Would you just give it to me?" As she did, he began a text to Kori. "I'll prove it to you."

"Prove what to me?"

He paused looking up to her now, his signature smirk at play. "That she's just as interested in me as I am with her."

"Ohh isn't that sweet." Rachel said releasing an unamused laugh.

Dick looked to her now, his tone openly displaying his agitation in the moment. "Are you really going to make comments all night?"

"Why don't you just leave her alone? Because of Gar she's already having a horrible night. She doesn't need you swooping in and making it worse."

It was now that his arrogant laugh surfaced. "I think if anything I'll make it better."

Rachel hesitated as he focused on his phone now. She felt bad for Dick right now. She knew Kori well enough to expect the utter failure he was about to receive. Rolling her eyes she said, "What... so you're just going to ask to pick her up from the restaurant? There's no way she'd go for that, especially since its you."

"Well we'll just have to see about that now wont we." He said returning his attention to his phone once more.

Now, for Kori the dinner with Gar and Terra had taken a slight turn for the worse. As Rachel stated, Kori had become the third wheel and conversation was dominating between Terra and Gar themselves. Kori had begun to be very annoyed until her phone sounded. She looked down to it with high hopes of finding a distraction to pass the time but her eyes narrowed. The caller id viewed a number she was unfamiliar with.

Selecting the text, she read it regardless.

**RICHARD:** _What are you up to?_

Kori hesitated unsure of who the text was from.

**KORI**: _Who is this?_

**RICHARD:** _Who do you think it is?_

Kori rolled her eyes immediately having a good idea of who it probably was.

**KORI**:_ Richard?_

**RICHARD**:_ =] So where are you?_

**KORI**: _I'm fighting the urge to pluck out my own eyes. Gar and Terra are all over each other at the restaurant._

**KORI:** _Wait... how did you get my number?_

She programmed his number into her phone in waiting.

**RICHARD**: _Don't worry about it. So can I come get you?_

Kori hesitated.

**KORI**: _You probably shouldn't..._

She paused looking up at Terra and Gar who were giggling amongst one another.

**KORI:** _,... Please do._

Dick laughed now drawing a narrow eyed gaze from Rachel. He stood and grabbing his coat immediately said, "Told you."

"You're lying. What did you say to make her agree?"

He shrugged, his ego never more satisfied. "I just asked if I could pick her up." He paused giving Rachel a quick side hug then headed toward the exit.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kori waited for a long while before her phone sounded again. It was around fifteen minutes before Richard said he had arrived. With a sigh of relief she stood catching Gar's attention immediately.

He turned away from Terra and toward Kori, a concerned expression settling over him. "Where are you going?"

She hesitated. "Uh... sorry its a Bruce thing." She paused sending a kiss to his cheek, then stepping away she smiled. "Don't wait up."

Exiting the restaurant in a relief she stumbled right into Richard. He stepped back from her with a laugh. "Watch where you're walking."

She glanced back at the restaurant noticing Gar and Terra still within view of them through the large window. Dick's mind went completely blank as Kori suddenly gripped his hand pulling him further down the sidewalk.

"Where are you parked?" She asked quickly.

He took control now, forcing her in the direction to the right of the parking lot. As they stopped before his car, he opened the passenger door for her and then quickly situated himself within the driver's seat, pausing. "So, what was that about?"

Her attention was still focused on the restaurant to ensure that she had not been spotted with Richard by Gar. Now that it had become clear Gar had not seen her walking away with him she looked to Richard with a sigh. "Sorry, I told Gar I had to leave on account of Bruce calling. He'd be all suspicious again if he thought I was out with you." She paused returning her phone to her pocket. "So... where are we going?"

Richard started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "Well, I'm not really sure. That just depends on you."

Kori sighed. "Well... I don't know, but I need a drink."

"We could go back to my place. Watch a movie or something." He paused as Kori looked to him with a raised brow. Releasing a chuckle into the air he shook his head. "You are always expecting the worse in me aren't you?"

"No... I mean, I'd be fine with watching a movie at your place." She hesitated. "I just wanna be sure we're on the same page."

"Well there it is now isn't it?"

Kori suddenly became conflicted in the interpretation of his words. He was smiling but she wasn't entirely sure what he was getting at. "What do you mean? There's what?"

"Your highly anticipated arrogance."

"Funny... very funny. Mock me all you want, I just want to be clear with you."

When they finally arrived at the apartment, Kori immediately made herself at home. Dick watched as she quickly removed her black high heels setting them near the couch where she cuddled up to one of its corners.

"What are you in the mood to drink?"

He found himself smiling again as she jumped from the couch and made her way toward him with a new-found sense of excitement. "What do you have?"

He paused, opening a large cupboard to his left and admired the view as her large sparkling eyes widened. She stepped toward the cabinet which was lined completely with an endless amount of different liquor bottles. She giggled. "This is... insane." She moved her hands over a few of the bottles, trying to decide which she would choose and at the same time still trying to comprehend the surplus of liquor before her eyes. "You have almost everything in here."

Richard swallowed hard as she looked to him with another giggle. "Yea uh..." he cleared his throat, feeling somewhat nervous now. "Choose umm... choose which ever you want."

"Seriously, if I lived here I would never leave." She laughed. Lifting an old dusted bottle of bourbon from the second shelf then turned to Dick. "This one."

Accepting the bottle from her hands Dick brought it along with two abridged glasses to the coffee table within the living room, sitting beside her on the couch now. "So... what kind of movie?"

"I don't really care. To be honest..." she paused accepting the glass of freshly poured bourbon as he held it toward her. "... I just didn't want to be at that restaurant anymore."

"Thanks, you really know how to make a person feel worthy of your company."

Kori laughed shaking her head. "I think you'll survive." She paused, ignoring the awkward silence Richard fell into. He couldn't explain it but the way she spoke, the way she wasn't concerned with hurting his feelings or taking into consideration any amount of judgement at how he would take her replies seemed to leave him, yet again, speechless. He was used to girls falling over him with a mere smile but Kori... she was completely herself all the time.  
"So umm... the dinner,... it was...?"

She growled slightly, turning toward him as her hands became very expressionate. "I just... you saw Terra this morning, right? I mean, I really wanted to like her for Gar's sake but... I just can't get past her flirting with you. Gar was just in the kitchen,... what does that say about her?"

"I don't ... I don't know. I'm not really a fan of her either."

He paused as her eyes wandered over the large room. "Doesn't it ever get lonely in this huge apartment by yourself?"

"That would require me being alone."

Kori rolled her eyes, knowing perfectly well his meaning. "Right..."

Another loss of words consumed Richard. He was captivated at her very appearance as her small frame leaned forward grabbing one of the remotes from the table. She passed a glance at him. "This is the right one ... right?"

He nodded admiring her once more as she tuned into the television now. Her eyes narrowed over the screen as she searched through the channels.

"Ugh, how is it nothing is ever on when you've got the time to actually watch tv.?"

"Maybe because everyone streams anyways."

She paused looking to him then with a shrug returned to the tv. "Awesome.. look."

Dick arched a brow at the television. "South Park... really? What are you twelve?"

"So what if I am." She laughed. "Come on give it a chance. Believe it or not, I actually got Bruce to sit through an entire thirty seconds... almost."

Richard shook his head. "I don't believe that."

"Well perhaps I know a different side to him then you." She elbowed him playfully. "What do you think about that?"

His mind immediately flashed to the conversation he had just had with Rachel. Sure she had been trying to piss him off by bringing up the possibility that Kori could have been intimate with Bruce but this moment sort of warped his sense of confidence that she hadn't. "Uh..."

"What?" Her eyes wandered over his expression for a short while before continuing. "Seriously, if you start asking questions about Bruce and I..."

"I wasn't... I don't... I don't want to know."

Kori's eyes widened and turning her body toward him, she shoved his shoulder now. "Screw you Richard."

"What?"

"You seriously think I would sleep with my boss?"

"Well... not now."

Rolling her eyes she leaned back into the couch with a sigh. "I can't believe you. If I ever slept with him do you really think I would be here right now with you? Come on, that would just be too weird."

"And why would that be weird?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Being friends with someone's son that I slept with." She paused. "Anyway, enough with the rumors. Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"Nervous? Why?"

"I don't know."

He smiled. "I take it you are?"

"No... no, of course not." She laughed taking a drink, then noticing his consistent gaze she quickly gave in. "Alright fine... so maybe a little bit. As if tonight makes things easier."

"If you don't want to be here you really don't have to. I can take you home. It's no big deal to me."

"No, that's not what I meant. I just mean,... I don't know what I mean."

"So you're fine.. with being here?"

Giving him a smile she nodded. "I'm actually enjoying myself."

There was a brief moment of silence as they were drawn into one another's gaze but at the sound of a knock upon the front door and a familiar voice Kori jumped, starling Dick.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

She immediately thrust her body toward him placing a hand over his mouth, her eyes focused on the door as she spoke in a whisper. "That's Roy."

He tried to take her sudden amount of panic into consideration but it was somewhat difficult as he realized her body was pressing against his. He reluctantly removed his arms around her and took her hand into his, positioning it away from his mouth and spoke in a whisper now too. "Are you sure?"

Her eyes widened over his, and he couldn't help but be a little taken back by her sudden behavior. "Trust me its him. Just..." she lifted a finger over her mouth. "Maybe he'll go away."

Richard shook his head. "He wont, he'll just use the key over the door frame."

As he said this Kori leapt into the hallway, pausing only as Dick looked to her in confusion. "Get rid of him."

He shrugged. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know..." she hitched her breath in her throat as the sound of a key being inserted into the lock. "Please... tell him you're... tell him you're busy with some girl... I don't know."

As she scampered off down the hallway he laughed to himself then stepped toward the door, Roy looking to him startled as he entered the apartment.

"Hey man." Roy said. "Why didn't you answer."

Now, this is where something strange happened within Richard's mind. Roy was a friend, a good friend, but since he discovered that he was Kori's ex, and not just that, but that he broke her heart, he viewed Roy in a different light. His voice didn't even try to hide the irritation he felt for him either.

"I'm busy."

Roy stepped passed him and into the living room, and as he noticed a two glasses sitting upon the table he turned to Dick with a laugh. "You never go home empty-handed now do you?"

"What do you need Roy?"

Roy's eyes narrowed. "Relax man, I just need a few minutes." He cleared his throat rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "You see... there's these rumors going around that my girl... you know, the one I told you about before."

Richard rolled his eyes, The stories he had told him about his ex girlfriend were seen in a skewed light now and it even irritated him that he would even mention Kori. "What about her?"

He hesitated, leaning back within one of the couches and helping himself to Kori's glass of bourbon, downing it. "Well, I know she's friends with that strange Garfield kid." He paused clearing his throat. "And I know you're kind of friends with him aren't you?"

Richard rolled his eyes, scratching at his brow and trying to bite back his irritation. "Yea, why?"

He stood now. "I'm just gonna be straight with you... I need you to get me some time alone with her."

Dick's brow arched in annoyance. "Uh... why? I though you cheated on her, what makes you think she'd even be interested?"

"Trust me, I know Kori. If she's back it's because of me."

Dick hesitated, wanting nothing more then to wipe that arrogant smile off his face. "I don't ... I don't understand. Why after all this time are you still interested in her? Why not just let her go? I heard she's only here for a little while."

"True, but... I want her back."

Dick laughed now, knowing the possibilities of that happening were in the negatives. He shook his head. "Why? Why go through all this trouble for one girl? I thought you were trying to get into that playboy lifestyle."

"I was... until I heard she was back."

"Why is she so special?" He knew why but was curious as to Roy's response.

"Why do you care man?" As Dick remained silent he shrugged. "Look, I just... she was the one. I messed it up big time but... I can get her back I know I can."

Dick's jaw tightened. The thought of him being with Kori in the past was too much for him to handle, the thought of him with her now... he would lose control. "You know what. I'm actually not really friends with Gar anymore so... I wouldn't be able to help you out. He and I run in different circles now." He paused stepping to the front door and holding it open, he looked to the floor. "You can go now."

Roy hesitated, unsure of how to respond to Richard's behavior. He approached the door then came to a halt looking at Richard again. "If you do get the chance... and you do see her, tell her I'm looking for her."

As Roy stepped out of the apartment Dick lingered in silence before slamming the door, his anger asserting itself now. He paused, standing in silence, his mind wandering now then he paused noticing Kori peek her head out of the hallway again, his mood immediately softening.

"Is he gone?" She whispered.

He smiled. "Yea."

He was surprised when she did not smile in return but stepped to the couch, a hand upon her forehead now. As he joined her he observed her distressed state. "Are you alright?"

There was a lag in her response before her distracted eyes fell upon Richard once again. She gave him a slow nod. "I can't... do you think he meant what he said?"

Dick's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"I don't... I don't know. I just... If I have to see him again..." she shook her head, her nerves overwhelming her. "I don't know if I could deny him."

"Kori... the guy cheated on you. He doesn't deserve a mere conversation with you." As she remained silent in thought, he exhaled curtly. "Are you saying you're considering getting back with him?"

"No." She answered quickly. Her eyes receded once more as her confidence crumbled. "I don't know. I mean... I just... he makes me so vulnerable."

"Kori... you deserve better than him."

She looked to Richard helplessly. "Do I?"

Disregarding any amount of consequences that could spark, he took her hand into his, caressing it gently. "Of course you do."

Kori paused, staring down at her hand in his. She inhaled deeply then stood. "I should go."

Dick stood now, unsure of how to interpret her behavior. "I don't know Kor. I think I'd feel better if you just let me drive you home after you've calmed down."

"Stop doing that."

His brow arched. "Doing what?"

"Caring. It's... super annoying and I ... I see right through it ok. I know you don't actually care Richard."

His anger rose now. In truth he really did care, more than he would have liked. Raising his voice he said, "Don't do that Kori. Don't push me away. I may not have known you long but long enough to care."

"Two days?"

His heart sunk. She was right, but it didn't feel that way. "Why are you doing this?"

She inhaled deeply. "I don't... I don't know. I'm sorry alright." She sighed. "He just... he makes me crazy."

"Clearly."

Dick's anger slowly began to fade as Kori tried to hold back a laugh. She stared up at him then stepping to him she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him warmly. Dick hesitated as she lingered in the embrace, then he slowly wrapped his arms around her thin figure. He ran a hand up and down the center of her back in an attempt to extend the sympathy he felt for her in this moment.

"I'm sorry." She said looking up at him now, both still in each others arms.

He shrugged one shoulder pretending as though he wasn't hurt by her words. "It's fine."

As his gaze wandered away from her sight his heart jumped within his chest as she placed her hands against either sides of his jaw, the intensity in her gaze as she stared into his eyes, made his knees weak.

"I mean it. You've been nothing but nice to me and I..."

This moment for him was far too intoxicating. HE had never been this close to Kori and those beautiful green eyes. He felt himself smile, a smile that faded as he noticed her gaze lower from his. As her eyes shut and she leaned toward him, bestowing a lingering kiss upon his cheek, Richard's entire body fell still. Even as she stepped away from him he remained still.

"I think I really am going to head home though." She shrugged removing his hand from her waist only releasing it as she created a further distance between them.

Just as she reached the door Dick snapped back to reality and stepped to her. "Don't go."

"It's already getting late and..."

"Come on, just stay the night. I'll take you home in the morning. You've already drank enough as it is." In truth, she hadn't but he was desperate.

"Sure, because that wouldn't make Gar suspicious. Me strolling through the door in the morning beside you."

"It's not a big deal, Rachel has done it a million times." He paused and he could tell with her sudden hesitation that she was at least considering it. Taking her hand he slowly led her back to the living room. "Besides, Gar will be off to work before we even get to the apartment."

"I don't know I think I've embarrassed myself with you enough for one evening."

He paused forcing her back to her seat gently. "Come on,I don't mind." He refilled her glass. "Besides, we were having a good time. Don't let Roy ruin that."

"Fine, I'll stay a little longer but I can't be late for work tomorrow." She paused giving him a smile. "I heard my boss is an asshole." Lifting her glass to his she giggled and there was a small clank before they drank, both sporting smiles. Then she hesitated. "I just don't get it."

Dick set his glass back upon the table then turned to her. "Get what?"

She shook her head. "I just... I can't figure you out." His eyes narrowed, what was there figure about him, it was her he needed to figure out. "I mean... why are you putting up with me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know... I just... I really like you."

Kori smiled, blushing slightly. "Oh really?"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, you know what I mean."

"It's just, aside from Rachel what other female friends have you manged to keep?"

"None,... I usually can't be friends with a girl. But you... you and Rachel are different. You don't see me as Dick Grayson playboy, or ward of Bruce Wayne... if anything you're more hesitant with me because of it." He sent her a warm smile. "Its ... nice."

"Well... how do you know I'm not putting on this insanely dedicated façade just to get in your pants?"

Richard laughed. "Because, you wouldn't have to try that hard."

As he said this, his eyes went wide and was immediately thankful that Kori was too submerged in laughter to notice.

She shook her head. "You are something else, you know that?"

He laughed nervously. "What can I say? It's just that nat-"

"...natural charm?" She laughed. But Dick didn't do anything but take note of her finishing his sentence. She suddenly fell silent, then looked to him. "I'm really glad I came here tonight. It may be the alcohol talking and if you ask me tomorrow I'll deny it but... you've really surprised me. I really don't think after seeing Roy tonight that I would have been able to laugh in this moment without you. IF it were Gar he'd get all emotional with me and... blah blah."

The rest of the night was fairly quick. Dick had continued to refill her glass even after many attempts of her saying this was her last and that she'd have to go home, but he knew it wouldn't happen. To be honest, as much as he wanted her, wanted to kiss her, hold her, what he wanted more was just to be in her presence. It was her, her personality, everything about her that he enjoyed and he didn't want the night to end.

But eventually it had to and within an hour and a half, Richard paused noticing Kori drift off to sleep upon the couch beside him. The only reason he noticed so quickly was that her head now rest upon his shoulder. Now, in any normal occasion, like if Gar and the others were also staying the night he would have carried her, like the night before, to the spare room across from his. Although this time, it was just them and he intended to take advantage of it. He slowly and carefully leaned an arm out toward the coffee table retrieving the remote and turned the volume down. He inhaled deeply, slowly lowering his body so she would be able to rest her head more comfortably against him and with a sweet kiss to her forehead, he situated an arm around her as he shut his eyes, his head positioned against hers now.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**(A/N) Alright so I completely neglected this story for quite some time on account of the fact that my main story was getting pretty intense but for those of you reading... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now chapter five is actually already written and all I need to do is a little editing so it will be up shortly, no long wait like before so please R/R =]**


End file.
